


Honey moon from hell

by Smolsized



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twilight Fusion, Angst, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Character Death, F/M, Full Shift Werewolves, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Stiles, Smut, Top Derek, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Derek Hale, sterek, twilight breaking dawn- but with wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolsized/pseuds/Smolsized
Summary: Stiles' and Derek's honeymoon doesn't go as planned...-Or the sterek Twilight au no one asked for





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, you guys will find elements from Twilight breaking dawn but I tried to change a few things up (instead of being a TOTAL copycat). So, in other words, this entire plot belongs to the writer of the twilight series, I only added sterek and werewolves and shit.
> 
> Before we even start let me clear a few things up that you might get confused about later on.
> 
> ·Werewolves reproducing with humans (especially males) is very rare, seeing as the fetus expands rapidly and will basically crush any and all internal organs of a human because they are more fragile than a wolf's.
> 
> ·Once werewolves reach the age of 39 they stop aging
> 
> ·babywovles grow faster in the womb due to their wolf DNA which gives them the urge to shift (they don't, at least not in the womb) so their body expands slightly.
> 
> · a human pregnant with a werewolf has a 2% success rate of surviving labor
> 
> ·Werewolves are a lot larger than humans, so in other words, expect a very dramatic size/height difference
> 
> ·Werewolves are Betas until their eighteenth birthday where they are revealed as either an Omega, Beta or Alpha.
> 
> ·Lastly there can be more than one alpha to a pack (three is the cutoff limit)

"I'm not wearing that down the aisle," Stiles says right then and there when Laura pulls out the pair of man heels, again. He'd rather Derek break his neck trying to bend and kiss him at the altar than him breaking his own neck walking down the aisle. Derek's neck would heal in a span of twenty minutes, his wouldn't. His sister in-law, to be, gives him a pout but he's not having it. "Come on Stiles, can you please just try them on one more time, for me?" Laura whines, towering over him.

 

 

With a roll of his eyes and an exaggerated sigh, Stiles bends to untie the laces of his sneakers before he's removing them from his feet. He scoots them away from himself before he's grabbing hold of the man heels and slipping his feet into them. He immediately feels the shift of weight going to the balls of his feet rather than the soles of them. He doesn't like the feeling but he receives a pleased grin from Laura so he drags his feet along the pavement rather than actually picking up his feet, the action causes a scraping sound to be heard. Laura cringes and her hands twitch from wanting to cover her ears so bad.

 

 

 

Heightened hearing isn't always so great.

 

 

 

Stiles takes another step and nearly tumbles over until Laura reaches a hand out and steadies him. "Um, you just have to break them in?" she suggests with a nervous smile. "I've  _been_  breaking them in." Stiles sighs staring up at her. "For three days," he complains, with a frown twitching at his lips. "Can I just go barefoot?" he questions in a pleading tone.

 

 

 

Laura scoffs, "No! Absolutely not!" She sounds as if the question offends her on a personal level. Stiles looks down at the shoes on his feet, they look more like women's ankle boots. "Just thinking it's a little much, you know? The suit, the shoes and----all of this." Stiles makes a wild gesture of his hands to where Isaac and Mr. Hale are carrying long lumbers of wood that have been hand crafted into a seating bench. "No, it's exactly enough," Laura says with a small smile and determined expression. "Tomorrow will be perfect!" she says confidently, grinning ear to ear as if she were the one getting married.

 

 

 

At that very moment, Boyd walks past carrying a log larger than himself without breaking a sweat, "Where do you want 'em boss?" He inquiries, drawing Laura's attention from Stiles seeing as she turns in his direction in her stilettos without so much as a break in her posture. "On either side of the aisle," she says dismissively. "What aisle?" Erica questions as she comes trailing behind Boyd carrying a log just as big. Laura lets out an annoyed sigh before she's stepping down the stairs of the patio. "Does no one have vision?!" She exclaims enraged as she storms off behind the two wolves.

 

 

 

Stiles snorts to himself before kicking off the shoes and bending to replace them with his over-worn sneakers. When he leans back up he catches sight of Derek on the second floor, gazing out the window. He starts to lean on the railing of the patio porch to get a better view of his husband to be when suddenly Laura is towering over him, blocking his view completely. "You, go home and get lots of beauty sleep." She says in a demanding tone. "That's an order." she grins tenderly.

 

 

 

"O-okay." Stiles blushes dipping his head low for a second before bringing it back up.

 

 

 

Laura pulls him into a slightly tight hug and he feels like a child hugging a teenager because of how much taller she is than him.

 

 

 

When they pull away Stiles walks away with a wave of goodbye thrown over his shoulder.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Later on that night, Stiles stands in his soon-to-not-be bedroom, putting the last of his things in a box. He glances around the slightly vacant room with the feeling of nostalgia swelling warm in his chest. He glances towards his bed and catches sight of the dream catcher hanging above the head of the bed. He moves closer to his bed until he's hovering over the mattress. His fingers ghost over the object that hangs from the headboard with a feather like touch.

 

 

 

He feels a gentle breeze blow in from his window and lets his eyes slip closed for a second before a smile crawls onto his face. He slowly turns around only to come face to face with Derek. He immediately steps into the man's waiting arms. "I was just checking for cold feet." the older man murmurs, cramming his neck down a bit so that his lips at least hover above Stiles' forehead. Stiles has to resist an eye roll at this.

 

 

 

"Mine are----toasty warm." the boy hums grabbing ahold of Derek's bicep to balance himself as he stands on his tippy toes. "It isn't too late to still change your mind." Derek hums softly, his arms firmly locked around Stiles' waist. "What---no, you're having second thoughts?" Stiles questions tilting away slightly with a pout. Derek only gives a sly turn of his lips in reply. "You are?" Stiles inquires, raising an eyebrow with a small grin tugging at his lips.

 

 

 

Derek furrows his eyebrows before shaking his head. "I've been waiting a century to marry you, Mr. Stilinski," Derek says mockingly making Stiles cringe as an image of his father pops into his head. "But?" Stiles eggs on with clear curiosity. Derek doesn't answer for a moment, instead, he lets go of Stiles and the boy steps towards his bed until he's able to sit down on it. "But?" he inquires again, this time with much more demand in his tone. "I haven't told you everything about myself," he says making a face as if it pains him to say those words.

 

 

 

"What? You're not a virgin?" Stiles blurts causing Derek to chuckle lowly and himself to smile. Derek shakes his head before stalking over to the end of Stiles bed. Stiles follows pursuit, crawling down to the end of his bed. "Look, you can't scare me away now," he smirks proudly but then suddenly the mood turns serious. "Look, a few years after I grew into my----abilities, I rebelled against my mom," he mutters out like he's sharing a secret.

 

 

 

"I resented her for having so much power over me, I wanted my own pack." He says with a long drawn out sigh. "At the time I wasn't an alpha, I was sixteen and still a beta and I didn't know that----that only an alpha could turn someone." Derek stares at Stiles when speaking. "I wanted to know how it felt to be the one in control for once." He says bitterly. There's a thick moment of silence until he continues. "I gave the bite to the people who I trusted with my pack's life, though in the end, the bite didn't take." Derek sighs as memories of them begging and pleading for him to make it stop rekindle in his mind.

 

 

 

"At first I thought that their bodies were rejecting the bite because of natural reasons, so I bit more and more people." The wolf glues his eyes to the floor with a glare. "All the men and women I killed were innocent." Stiles watches Derek's fist clench. "Derek, you were young, you didn't know that would happen," Stiles says in a meaningful tone. "Stiles, just because I didn't know the out come doesn't mean their deaths were any less my fault," Derek responds in the calmest tone he can manage. "They were all human beings, I looked into their eyes as they died and I saw who I was, and what I was capable of." Derek finishes, his shoulders sagging slightly.

 

 

 

Stiles can only look down at his hands that fiddle with one another idly while he's left speechless for once. That is until he realizes what Derek is doing. "And what I'll be capable of." Stiles blinks up at Derek through his eyelashes. Derek's lips fit into a grim stern line. "Why are you telling me this tonight? Did you really think this was gonna change my mind about you?" Stiles looks down at his lap while speaking, his eyebrows furrow in slight anger as each word he speaks becomes harsher.

 

 

 

"I just wondered if it would change your mind about yourself," Derek replied with a gentle edge to his tone. "Know what you want to see when you look in the mirror a year from now." there's a pleading look in his eyes but they also simmer with hope. Stiles frowns at his words before scooting off the bed and moving towards Derek. "Hey, I know I can do this. Let me tell you why." Stiles argues, licking his lips as he prepares himself for one of his famous rants. "Because you did, you should give yourself some credit for that." Stiles sends Derek this look that holds so much affection that the other man forgets to mention that he was born with the curse without much of a choice other than to live with it.

 

 

 

Instead, he lets Stiles continue. "Hopefully in a year from now, I'm going to look in the mirror and see someone like you," Stiles says with a soft smile tugging at his lips. "Someone capable of-courage and—sacrifice and....love-" before Stiles can say anything more Derek swoops his head down low and steals a kiss. 

 

 

 

Stiles doesn't seem to mind Derek's physical way of telling him to shut up seeing as he only leans more into it, standing on the tips of his toes to get just the perfect angle. Just as Derek moves his hands down Stiles' lower back the sound of a bush rustling from outside Stiles' bedroom window causes the couple to break apart. "What was that?" Stiles asks Derek with a small dazed smile on his face. Before Derek can even answer there's a whistle followed by a "Come on, let's go!" from what sounds suspiciously like Boyd. Derek chuckles slightly, letting go of Stiles.

 

 

 

"I'm late for my bachelor party," he responds. Before Stiles can think of a reply there's the sound of wind whooshing and wood splintering as Boyd holds himself up just outside of the opened bedroom window. "Send him out Stiles, or we're coming in after him," Boyd says in a deadpan tone before dropping back down from the window. Stiles knows he's joking but he also knows that to some degree there's seriousness there. "So this party." Stiles begins with a wild grin as he holds onto Derek's larger hands.

 

 

 

"Will there be strippers?" he inquiries teasingly drawing a laugh from Derek. "Boring!" Boyd can be heard yelling mockingly from outside. "No, just a couple of mountain lions. Maybe a few bears." Derek grins watching a smile break out on Stiles' face. There's the sound of air whooshing and when Stiles turns his head back at the bedroom window this time he sees Isaac who has a gentler hold on the wood then Boyd had but it still makes a cracking noise. "Don't worry Stiles, we'll get him back in plenty of time." Isaac grins before dropping back down with a thud.

 

 

 

Stiles can't wipe the grin off his face even as he playfully shoves Derek (with no actual effort because let's face it, he couldn't  move Derek even if he tried) towards the window. "Okay go, before they break my house or worse, wake my dad," he says jokingly as Derek stifles a laugh. "Let's go, Let's go." Boyd chants from outside. Derek walks over to the window but not before sending Stiles one last look, "I'll meet you at the altar." he smiles softly. "I'll be the one in white." Stiles jokes with a lop sided grin.

 

 

"That's very convincing." Derek hums as they both give a weak laugh. Before Stiles even blinks Derek's out the window with a thud. When he leans out the window slightly he sees both Boyd and Isaac play fighting with Derek before they are bolting off like bullets into the night with a parting of "Whoo!" Stiles gives one final smile before retreating back into his bedroom. He clicks the light of his lamp off before climbing into the bed.

 

 

* * *

 

Roses fall as Stiles strides down the aisle in his suit. His heart is beating out of his chest as all eyes watch him. His friends send him kind smiles from where they stand all dressed in white. Something feels off but Stiles can't control his feet as he continues down the aisle. He catches sight of his dad, the man has a void expression on his face. 

 

 

  
Next Stiles sees his mom and step dad. His mother is smiling brightly at him. He smiles back continuing on his path. Standing at the altar dressed in all white with the exception of the blood red rose in his suits breast pocket is Derek Hale and all his beauty. When Stiles finally reaches the altar, Derek helps him up the landing.

 

 

 

He sends Stiles a warming smile before they're turning toward the priest.

 

 

 

Stiles' smile falls when he takes in the sight of the Lycan Coven before him. Deucalion, Kali, and Ennis stand side by side while staring at him intensely. He grabs hold of Derek's bicep tightly. When he turns back to the audience of people, all seats are empty. The roses that had been discarded as he walked down the aisle now form a dark liquid that is undoubtedly blood.

 

 

 

When Stiles turns back to Derek the man's suit is stained with blood and there's blood trickling down the side of his stubble covered mouth. Stiles lifts his left hand to see it stained in the same liquid as Derek's suit. When he looks down again he and Derek stand above a hill of bodies that gleam red. As he looks closer he notices his friends and his mother and then his father.

 

 

 

"Look at what  _we're_  capable of." Derek grins like a mad man.

 

 

 

* * *

 

"What did I say about beauty sleep?" Laura asks rhetorically as she applies concealer to the bags under Stiles' eyes because apparently, they weren't  _in._ "Sorry," Stiles mumbles closing his eyes and shaking his head as if it would will away sleep. "Bad dream," he says making Laura tsk. "Maybe it's wedding jitters," he mumbles, not even fighting it when Laura begins to contour his whole face. They both turn their heads when they hear the telltale of Erica's heels hitting the floor.

 

 

 

"Do you need some help?" Erica asks and Stiles can't help the confused look that sprouts on his face. He was pretty damn sure Erica hated him. "I can do his hair," Erica says to Laura, who beams at her. "Really?" Stiles can't help but ask. Her heels click against the floor as she walks behind Stiles' chair.

 

 

 

"Please, I'm not offended by your choice of groom." She says running a hand through his messy hair. Stiles stares at her through the mirror he's seated in front of and she stares back. "Just my blatant lack of respect for my mortality and chance at a normal life," Stiles says for her. Erica makes an impressed expression at this, "Essentially." she hums dropping her hand from his head. "Weddings," Laura says dreamily.

 

 

 

"They bring everyone together." she says cheerfully as she hugs Erica.

 

 

 

"Laura? Stiles?" Stiles can hear his mom call from the hallway. "In here mom," he says before his mom comes clanking down the doorway in her finest pair of heels. Laura moves out of his way and when his mom takes in his neatly styled quiff and silk robe she gasps clenching both her hands. "Oh my god, you're so beautiful." She squeals making him blush and smile brightly. "Oh honey," she says before her hands fly up to wipe at her eyes.

 

 

 

"Crap, my massacre," she exclaims before Laura is handing her a tissue. "Thanks," Claudia mumbles dabbing at her slightly moist eyes. "John get in here!" She calls out to Stiles' father. Not much longer John is peeking his head down the hall before cautiously making his way towards the room. "You sure? I don't wanna-" he cuts himself off once he sees his son and his son sees him.

 

 

 

Stiles stands up from the chair, taking in his father's attire. "I know, I look hot." John jokes as Stiles brings his hands up to his mouth with a giggle. "We thought you needed something blue." his mother says and as if they had rehearsed it, John pulls out a velvet blue box and pops it open to show a deep sea blue diamond pendant. "And something old, besides your mother," John adds making Stiles throw his head back with laughter. Claudia scoffs at her ex-husband, "Nice." she says bitingly and the smile slips from Stiles' face for a moment until his attention is on the pendant again.

 

 

 

He reaches his fingers into the box to caress the jewel. "It was grandpa Stilinski's," John says as he watches his son's expression flicker with interest. "We added the rhinestones." his mother comments as she points to the tiny gray crystals as Stiles picks up the necklace. "It's beautiful you guys, wow, thank you so much," Stiles says breathlessly before handing it to Laura. "It's your first family heirloom, you can pass it on to your daughter or son and their kids." Claudia swallows hard, her tone thick with emotion.

 

 

 

"Mom, I love it." Stiles murmurs reaching to hug her until Laura stops them abruptly. "No smudging my master piece, that took me seven different shades." She says sternly. "She's right." Claudia agrees, making both Erica and Laura chuckle. "Thank you," Stiles says to both of his parents as Laura walks to the other end of the room. "Time for... the suit!" she says excitedly with a bright smile.

 

 

Claudia gasps while clapping her hands.

 

 

"Do you wanna see it? I wanna see it!" she squeals to John.

 

 

 

Stiles stares at the suit with a small grin.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Stiles takes a few deep breaths as he paces back and forth. He's ready for this, yup so totally ready. He can do this. He closes his eyes for a moment before opening them and peering out of the glass door where he can see the guest taking their seats and chatting quietly amongst one another. He gives a sigh of relief when he realizes he's the only one wearing white and that there are no roses in sight.

 

 

 

John steps beside him, startling him. "You ready?" his father asks staring at him meaningfully. Stiles gives a shuttering breath of "Yeah." before nodding. "Just don't let me fall dad." he jokes making John smile. "Never." is his response as he links their arms.

 

 

 

With one last deep breath, they are both walking out the patio door.

 

 

 

Stiles walks down the aisle with his head down, as he clenches his father's arm as if he were a frightened child again. He tries to school his breathing as his feet drag on, the aisle seems so much longer than in practice. Finally earning the courage, Stiles glances up, taking in the sight of friends and family members. His breath hitches at all the eyes watching him, he only tightens his grip on his father's arm. He nearly falls when he catches sight of Derek at the altar with a small smile, but as promised, John doesn't let him.

 

 

 

"You okay kid?" he whispers lowly for only Stiles to hear. The boy blushes bright red. "I'm---I'm fine," he replies just as lowly. When he locks eyes with Derek again everything seems to be going in slow motion. In that moment all he can think is 'Derek'.

 

 

 

He thinks to himself, that, he can do anything, as long as Derek's by his side.

 

 

 

At the mere thought, Stiles straightens his shoulders, loosens his hold on his father, and clenches the bouquet like a life line. At this point, Derek's full on beaming and it draws a smile to Stiles' own lips. When they reach the altar, John gives him a teary look before bending to peck his cheek and then unhooking their arms while extending his son's arm to Derek. After John falls into line and Stiles stands before Derek, his heartbeat picks up. He takes his side by Derek while the priest motions for everyone to sit down.

 

 

 

Stiles smiles up at Derek as he grips the man's hand tightly. "Ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here on this glorious day to witness the union of Derek Hale and Mi--Me--Stiles Stilinski." the priest gives up on trying to pronounce Stiles' name, earning a chuckle from the audience of people. The priest looks to Derek before speaking, "Please repeat after me." he smiles kindly. "I Derek Hale, take you Stiles Stilinski to have and to hold--"Derek says as he gazes into Stiles' amber brown eyes. "For better or for worse," Stiles says, gazing right back into the pale green eyes that hold flacks of gold.

 

 

 

"For richer or poor." Derek utters breathlessly as it seems to only be the two of them in their own bubble of love, the priest long forgotten. "In sickness and in health." Stiles grins softly. "To love," Derek replies. "To cherish." Stiles finishes for him. "I do," Derek says as he bends just a little.

 

 

 

"I do," Stiles repeats with a sharp intake of air.

 

 

 

They both share a quiet I love, barely taking "you may kiss the groom" into recognition before their mouths are molding together. The kiss is soft and sweet, much like their others. Derek's mouth is warm as he kisses Stiles like his life depends on it. Stiles reaches his hand up to rest against Derek's chest as he deepens the kiss, the audience nothing but a buzz of murmurs outside of their bubble. It feels as if hours have passed when they finally break away from one another only to be drawn back into an even longer kiss. The sound of clapping makes them break away for good this time and Stiles turns his head just in time to see his father dabbing at his wet eyes. He and Derek both smile out at the clapping crowd before going in for one last peck.

 

 

 

* * *

 

At the wedding dinner, everyone is left to their own devices as they mingle among one another and discuss the wedding decorations. Stiles and Derek are both walking aimlessly until they catch sight of Liam Dunbar, a hunter. When he sees Derek and Stiles he beams before jogging over to them. "Hey man, nice to see you," he says doing a hand shake with Derek. "I'm happy for you guys," he says once they break away and Derek has the opportunity to wrap his arm around Stiles' waist once more.

 

 

 

"I hope you'll be happy Stiles," Chris says from where he has rolled over to them in his wheelchair. "Thank you, Chris." Stiles nods with a small smile. "Have---have you heard from him?" Stiles asks nervously. "I'm sure Scott wishes you the best." Chris sighs at the mention of his son in-law. Stiles opens his mouth to say something but shuts it when he can't find any words, instead, he leans into Derek's side.

 

 

 

"Well, I plan on getting drunk," John says appearing at Chris's side. For his efforts, everyone gives a snort or laugh. "They're serving up some pretty fancy champagne, so, can I get you a glass?" he says to Melissa who stands next to Chris's side silently. She looks to John with a small smile but before she can say anything Chris is whipping around in his wheelchair, "Sparkling bottle, sounds great." he says heatedly before wheeling away with Liam in tow. John and Melissa share a glance of confusion before following the two.

 

 

 

"Stiles." calls one of Derek's cousins from France soon after before she's cupping his face and kissing both his cheeks in greeting while her husband hugs Derek. "Congratulations." her husband says in a thick accent earning a 'thank you' from the newly weds. "Eric and Mia, right?" Stiles asks once Derek wraps his arm around him once more. "Mhm." Mia nods while Eric says hello in his native language. "Yes and these are our cousins from Alaska, Gwen, and Kat," Derek says jerking his head in the direction where two blonde haired women walk towards them.

 

 

 

"We've heard so much about you." Kat grins happily while Gwen remains silent. "Welcome to the family." Eric smiles warmly while Mia says something in French. "Stephanie, come meet Stiles," Mia says before turning and Stiles sees another blonde who must be related to Kat and Gwen. Slowly she walks towards the group before letting her gaze shift over towards Chris and Liam. "I can't do this." she swallows taking a breath.

 

 

 

"You promised." Gwen glares at her sister. "They invited  _them_." Stephanie's voice wavers as she nods her head in the direction of Liam and Chris. Stiles looks over confused until he looks back at Stephanie. "Stephanie, they're our friends," Derek says slowly and quietly. "They killed Mason." she looks at her cousin as if she's seeing someone she doesn't know.

 

 

"Within good reason, he broke their code, he tried to kill Stiles." Derek says calmly but Stephanie steps into his space with a hard glare, "I don't believe that." she hisses, "He wanted to be like us, to live in peace with humans." she says looking close to tears. "With me," she adds making Stiles awkwardly shift his gaze. "I'm sorry," Derek replies tight-lippedly. Stephanie doesn't say anything before storming off. "Stephanie." one of her sisters call after her but it falls on deaf ears.

 

 

 

"Well, um, let's not monopolize the bride. Congratulations." Eric chuckles awkwardly. "Thank you." Stiles nods with a small twitch of his lips. "Sorry." Gwen apologizes as she and her sister fall in line after Eric and Mia. "Well, what’s a wedding without some family drama?" Derek gives a sly grin as he glances down at Stiles. Stiles shouldn't want to laugh at this, nothing about the situation is funny but Derek makes it seem like their troubles are normal ones.

 

 

 

"Yeah." Stiles smiles, holding back laughter.

 

 

* * *

 

"Excuse me? Is this on?" Boyd says into the microphone as he taps it, gaining everyone's attention. "Um hello." He says earning a wolf whistle from someone at one of the dinner tables, making him grin as he raises his glass of champagne. "Ummm, I’d like to propose a toast, to my new brother. Stiles, I hope you’ve got enough sleep these last eighteen years, cause you won’t be getting any more for a while." Boyd winks earning a few bouts of laughter while Stiles blushes a bright red. Of course, Boyd has to go and make a sex joke, and in front of his dad at that. Though, Derek looks just as mortified so hey.

 

 

 

John simply downs the rest of his champagne.

 

 

 

Next on the stage is Heather, one of Stiles' friends from high school. "Well, Stiles was just like everybody else, totally mesmerized by Derek." She laughs awkwardly. "Or the eyebrows as I called him." this earns her a few chuckles as Stiles turns to Derek biting back a grin. "Um...and then..... suddenly Derek is...all about Stiles." She says and it almost sounds bitter under her cheekily tone. "Even though he isn't the captain of the swim team." she laughs making Stiles raise his eyebrows.

 

 

 

"I'm just kidding, just kidding. Or the president of the student council." She jokingly adds.

 

 

 

John is on the stage after Heather with another glass of champagne. "Derek will be a good husband." he nods to himself. "I know this, because..." John gives a pause as he looks at his son and Derek. "I'm a cop, the sheriff to be exact, and I know things," John says and Stiles can already see where this is going. "Like how to....hunt somebody." his father speaks casually making Stiles groan beside Derek. "To the ends of the earth," he adds making everyone, including Derek, chuckle. "And I know how to use a gun."

 

 

 

Laura's speech is next and Stiles hopes she says something to embarrass Derek. It's only fair. "Now that you're my brother, you'll have to get over your version of fashion," she says and Stiles feels like taking his eye out with a fork. "That includes Graphic tee's, plaid shirts, khaki pants and those god awful sneakers." She finishes and personally, Stiles feels offended as she walks off stage. His taste in fashion is unique, okay?

 

 

 

Next is Stiles mom and oh god. He's stuck between wanting to crawl under the table and wanting to laugh. Instead of a speech, his mother is singing a song she would sing to him as a child. He doesn't know who looks to be enjoying it more his mother or Derek. Stiles gives a whine of "oh god." when Claudia starts to cry.

 

 

 

He looks to Derek pleadingly, "Kill me now."

 

 

 

Talia walks across the stage and Stile takes note that the woman is the second to the last speech of the night. "I'd like to thank John and Claudia for bringing such a  wonderful person into the world and into our lives," Talia says and Stiles can't help but smile at this. "We will cherish and protect him forever." She says meaningful before she's locking eyes with Stiles. "I hope my son makes you as happy as you make him." She states before walking off the stage. Stiles is just happy to have caught a break from being embarrassed.

 

 

 

Finally, Derek himself is up on the stage looking as gorgeous as ever in his suit. "It's an extraordinary thing, to meet someone who you can barrow your soul too." Derek starts off and Stiles can't look up. "Who will accept you for what you are, no more, no less." Derek smiles as he stares at where Stiles is making an effort to stare at the table in front of him. "I've been waiting---what seems like a very long time to get beyond what I am and with Stiles, I feel like I can finally begin." Derek finishes and Stiles looks up to meet his gaze. He gives a small smile but it feels more like a silent I love you. "So I'd like to purpose a toast, to my beautiful groom, no measure of time with you, will be long enough," Derek says as he lifts his glass. "So let's start with forever."

 

 

 

* * *

 

Stiles and Derek stand in the middle of the chaotic dance floor, swaying slowly to their own heartbeats instead of the upbeat bullshit being played. Stiles' head is rested against the middle of Derek's chest, his shoes kicked to the side and long forgotten. Derek holds onto Stiles' waist allowing him to stay in line while swaying lazily. Suddenly Derek jerks his head before announcing, "Another one of your gifts just arrived." He says making Stiles blink open his eyes to spare him a look of confusion. "What?" he questions with a smile and raise of his eyebrow.

 

 

 

"Yeah, come on," Derek smirks as he bends to grab ahold of Stiles' shoes before slipping them back onto his husband's feet.

 

 

 

He grabs ahold of Stiles' hand before leading him away from the dance floor.

 

 

 

"What's a wedding present doing out here?" Stiles inquiries as he tries his best not to stumble along the forest path, keeping his gaze glued to the ground. "Just a little more.....private." Derek shrugs sheepishly earning a narrowed eyed look of suspicion before Stiles' gaze falls back to the ground. "The best man didn't have time to get a tux." suddenly a voice calls from the clearing making Stiles' head snap up in the direction. "Scott!" he calls excitedly as he turns to look at Derek before he's bolting for his best friend's out screeched arms. Scott catches him with a laugh as Stiles giggles 'hey' into his shoulder.

 

 

 

They slowly break away still grinning like fools. "Hey, Sti." Scott finally responds before receiving another 'hey' from his overly excited best friend. "This was kind of you," Derek says from where he's casually edging towards Stiles. "Kind is my middle name," Scott answers in a strained tone that just screams back the fuck off. Oblivious to the growing tension, Stiles sends Derek a bright smile before turning back to Scott and giving him the same smile.

 

 

 

"I'll go see if Erica wants to dance." Derek finally announces rather awkwardly before stalking away.

 

 

 

"Sorry, I'm late." Scott frowns slightly and it's just now that Stiles takes in his appearance. Scott is wearing a white button down with faded blue jeans and black dress shoes. He looks good. Stiles only shakes his head, "Doesn't matter." Stiles answers with a face splitting smile. "Everythings perfect--now," he adds with a content sigh.

 

 

"Dance with me?" Scott inquiries from the boy he has grown to call his brother.

 

 

 

When Stiles moves closer to grab ahold of Scott's shoulders, Scott grabs his waist and spins him around before grabbing his hand and turning him just like when they were kids. It causes them both to burst out into bouts of laughter. After a while they just rest their chins in the crook of each other's necks, swaying slowly. "Where have you been?" Stiles mumbles into Scott's shoulder. "We---were gonna put your face on a milk carton." Stiles jokes almost tiredly, making Scott chuckle.

 

 

 

"I've been regrouping with Allison and a couple of other hunters up north," he admits and it makes Stiles' shoulders go tense briefly. "Are you----okay?" Stiles frowns slightly. "Being here?" he adds pulling away to look Scott in the face. "Why? Afraid I'll trash your party?" he grins trying to lean back on to the more playful side of their conversation. The sound of snapping twigs echo from the deeper part of the forest, almost in warning.

 

 

 

"You're not the only one." Scott sighs when Stiles doesn't find humor in his joke because that sounds  _exactly_  like something Scott would do.

 

 

 

"You'd think I'd be used to telling you goodbye by now," Scott mumbles into Stiles' neck making Stiles pull away from Scott and he can't help but tear up at Scott's words. "Come on, you're not supposed to be the one crying, Stiles." Scott shakes his head as he grips Stiles' forearm to keep him from leaving completely. Stiles only pulls Scott into yet another tight hug before mumbling into the man's shoulder "Everyone cries at weddings." followed by a sniffle. "This is how I'm going to remember you," Scott says looking at Stiles' face again. "Pink cheeks.....two left feet." he hums spinning Stiles again making the boy give a teary laugh when being put down.

 

 

 

"Human," Scott adds lastly making Stiles freeze. "Cause what, soon I'm going to be a monster to you?" Stiles tries to hide how broken his tone sounds. "No." Scott immediately shakes his head before hugging his brother once more. "I'm sorry, I'm just trying to appreciate your last night as a human." Scott sighs into Stiles' shoulder. "Well, it's not my last night," Stiles says with a shake of his own head.

 

 

 

"I thought you..."Scott trails off sounding a bit too happy. "I didn't really want to spend my honeymoon writhing in pain." Stiles tries to joke himself. Scott doesn't find it funny. "What's the point? It's not like you're gonna have a real honeymoon with him anyway." Scott scoffs and this has Stiles pulling away for good this time. "It's going to be as real as anyone else's," Stiles says calmly, he doesn't have the energy to deal with one of Scott's fits, at least not on his wedding day.

 

 

 

"That's a sick joke." Scott shakes his head angrily and Stiles can just feel one of his famous tantrums coming along. "You are joking?" Scott asks slowly. "What? While you're still human? You can't be serious, Stiles! Tell me you're not  _that_  stupid." Scott hisses earning a glare. "I mean, it's really none of your business," Stiles mutters defensively, it is his life after all Scott should just suck up his hatred for the Hales and all things furry just for tonight.

 

 

"No! You can't do this." Scott doesn't let up before grabbing ahold of both Stiles' arms in a tight harsh grip. "Scott----" Stiles tries but it falls mute. "Listen to me, Stiles," Scott demands, cutting him off. Stiles squirms under Scott's grip. "Scott, let me go!" he cries before finally ripping away from the man's grip.

 

 

 

Instantly Derek is in front of Stiles and it's as if he had been listening in the whole time, Stiles honestly wouldn't hold it above him. "Scott, calm down," Derek says calmly to the hunter. "Are you out of your mind? Huh? You'll kill him!" Scott spits brutality, stepping closer to Derek. Thankfully, Liam appears from behind Scott before taking ahold of him. "Walk away, Scott!" Liam demands but Scott simply knocks him off as if his muscles were nothing but thread.

 

 

 

Quickly two other hunters emerge from the forest to grab ahold of a struggling Scott as he grunts and huffs to attack Derek. "Enough, Scott!" barks Allison as she emerges from the forest as well. Scott turns to his wife with hurt puppy eyes as he silently pleads for her to understand. When he sees it's not working he turns his gaze away, "Stay out of this Ally." he huffs a breath. "You're not going to start something we'll have to finish." She responds in a cold tone as she watches him snap his eyes back to her. "He'll die!" Scott tries to protest. "He's not our concern anymore." Allison snaps harshly making even Stiles flinch at how cold she's turned over the course of a few months. With one last glare directed at Stiles and Derek, Scott takes off with the rest of the hunters in tow but not before bumping shoulders with Allison harshly. The woman takes the blow with a grunt. The raven haired woman turns to follow the rest of the hunters until she realizes Liam isn't following, "Let's go, Liam!" She barks making him hesitate before following.

 

 

 

"I'm really really really stupid." Stiles frowns watching as Liam leaves. "No, it's alright," Derek assures him with a hand placed on his lower back.

 

 

 

"Come on, people are probably missing us. Let's go back." Derek nods his head in the direction that leads back to the house. Stiles nods before leaning up and pecking Derek's lips.

 

 

* * *

 

Once the couple have changed into more comfortable clothing (Stiles dressed in a white button down and black dress pants while Derek's dressed in a black Henley shirt with black dress pants) they walk hand in hand down the path to a car awaiting them while their friends and family cheer while throwing rice. Halfway down the pathway, Claudia pulls Stiles into a hug. "So, he really won't tell you where he's taking you?" She whispers gleefully. Stiles shakes his head with a pout, "No, it's a surprise." he says but it sounds fond. Claudia chuckles as she removes a speck of rice from his hair. "Well, wear a hat. Sunscreen and--- take care of yourself," she mumbles looking close to tears. "I will," Stiles responds with a smile. "Okay." Claudia smiles sadly before hugging her boy one last time. "I love you, Stiles," she whispers into his ear. "I love you too, mom," he says before they're pulling away. "Thank you," he says to her before catching sight of Laura over his mother's shoulder. "Everything's packed and ready to go," she announces with a small smile.

 

 

 

"Cool," Stiles says before sending her a nervous smile. Laura sends him a small quirk of her lips before walking off only to revile John standing a few inches away from her. His lips are turned down into a frown as he stares at Stiles. His kid's all grown up now and it hurts. "I'm gonna go see him." Stiles tells his mother who nods in agreement "Yeah." she says softly before Stiles is walking in the direction of his father. He approaches the man slowly with a tiny smile. "Dad." he greets playfully hitting the man in the chest with no true force. John gives a soft chuckle at this before clearing his throat. "Well," he mumbles. "It's gonna be strange, you not living under my roof." the older man tries to joke but Stiles knows that he's hurting. "Yeah." is all that the brunette says with a nod. "It's gonna be strange for me too," he adds because it will be, not waking up to the smell of strongly brewed coffee and burnt toast or having his daily morning banter with his father. "You know it'll always be your home, right?" John questions and Stiles bites his bottom lip, nodding as he fights off tears. "I love you, Dad. Forever," he mumbles burying his face into his father's chest. John wraps his arms around his little boy for the last time, after today his little boy won't be so little anymore. He'll be a grown man, starting a new chapter of his life.

 

 

 

"I love you, too, son." John sighs into his son's hair. "I always have and I always will," he adds before beginning to pull away from the embrace. "Alright, now go on. You don't want to miss your plane." the man says forcing a smile. Stiles' eyes light up at this making John roll his eyes fondly " _Wherever_ it's going." he makes a point of saying making Stiles give a small laugh. "Okay." the boy says before beginning to walk away. "Bye dad," he says, parting ways with his father.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see this is basically twilight just with sterek and werewolves so all copy rights go to Stephenie Meyer 
> 
> Updates every Friday!
> 
> ~gail


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's another chapter :), also beware there are quite a few time skips, I'm going off the movie not the book seeing as the only twilight book I have read was the first one (I know, I know, horrible, disgrace, fake fan etc etc etc..)
> 
> and I also caught myself trying to write smut for this chapter and yeah *cringes*
> 
> ~gail

Once Stiles is in the passenger side of the car with his seatbelt fastened, he lets out a tired sigh. Today has been oddly exhausting and he feels kind of drained. "You ready?" Derek smiles at him from the driver side of the car. Stiles sends him a small grin back, "As I'll ever be." he answers softly. At this, Derek slowly starts to drive down the path with family and friends cheering and waving bye from the sidelines. Stiles can't help but feel content. Before he knows it, he and his groom are driving off into the night.

 

* * *

 

The pair end up in a taxi driving down the streets of Rio. Staring out the window with Derek's arm over his shoulder, Stiles can't help but be amazed. The streets are cramped but also colorful. With blue windows along with doors and orange buildings. There are so many people walking along the sidewalk, some singing others with drinks in their hands.

 

 

Some are dancing and some are laughing off to the side.

 

 

They all look so carefree, Stiles wants to be like that.

 

 

When Stiles glances up at Derek, the other man glances down at him with a small smirk before lifting his gaze back up. He says something in portuguese that Stiles doesn't understand but it has the driver pulling over. When Derek opens his door and climbs out Stiles raises and eyebrow at him. With a fond roll of his eyes, Derek beckon Stiles out of the car with an out stretched hand. Stiles takes it.

 

 

Derek pulls Stiles down the crowded streets with a small grin before wrapping an arm around his shoulders to steer him in the right direction. They past people playing drums and singing samba, and others dancing to the beat. Stiles catches sight of some street art and a person playing the trumpet and he's in awe. Both Derek and he raise their intertwined fingers to allow a dancing lady room to go under. They both laugh as they try not to trip over their feet.

 

 

They make it to a small area of the street that is slightly less crowded and when Stiles looks around all he sees is couples. There's a man kissing a woman's hand to his left, on his right are two guys kissing passionately under a lamppost with small giggles and to his side are a woman and man making out heavily with roaming hands. Stiles finally turns his attention to Derek, who has been staring at him the whole time. With a grin he reaches up to cuff the back of Derek's neck to pull him closer. Derek grabs the side of Stiles' face before leaning down and kissing him soft and slowly.

 

 

When they break away Stiles stares with his eyes blow wide and lips swollen. "I love it here." he whispers to Derek.

 

 

* * *

 

Derek is just finishing putting the last of the luggage onto the boat before he's taking the seat next to a very uncomfortable looking Stiles. It had taken him _ages_ to get the man on the boat because apparently, his husband has a fear of boats. Classic, afraid of boats but not werewolves. "So, we're not staying in Rio?" Stiles stares at Derek with a pout. Derek grins getting situated in his chair.

 

 

"No, we're just passing through." he answers, knowing the anticipation is driving Stiles insane. Stiles gives an annoyed huff beside him which only makes his smirk grow as he puts the key in the ignition. "Are we close?" Stiles tries to press for information as he breaks out into a small smile. Derek only grins again before starting the boat. The ride starts off smooth and before either of them know it, Stiles is beginning to relax as he watches the boat create a path, pushing water to the side.

 

 

After a few minutes of endless sea an island comes into view. "That's Isle Tali. It's a gift from my parents." Derek states over the rush of water. Stiles' eyebrows raise at this. A whole island, to themselves? Holy fuck.

 

 

* * *

 

Walking into the beach house with his shoes dangling loosely in his fingertips Stiles is determined to take it all in. There are these pivoting glass doors that look designed to let the sea breezes blow through the house and----Stiles doesn't get to really take in anything else because as soon as Derek enters behind him, the man drops their bags and twirls Stiles around until he's facing him. Before Stiles can even say anything Derek is grabbing both of his thighs and picking him up. With a confused squeal Stiles goes up and wraps his arms around Derek's shoulders and his legs around the man's waist. "Is this totally necessary?" Stiles blushes as Derek uses his back to push open the glass wall, door thingy, or as Stiles has named it.

 

 

Derek gives a chuckle and a nod, "I am nothing if not traditional." he adds with a grin as he sets Stiles down once their fully inside. "I thought you were suppose to carry me in bridal style." Stiles teases lightly as his eyes take in the room. "Considering neither of us are brides, I think it's fair if we bend a few things here and there." he hums watching as Stiles face flickers with wonder. Stiles glances up at Derek with a soft giggle before he's breaking away from the man's side to explore further into the house.

 

 

The whole place is surrounded by different colored plants with two hawaiian circle nest chairs in one corner next to a table with candles and more decoratives than Stiles can count. There's a small flat screen television stuffed off to the side and it all just looks so cozy.

 

 

"You wanna take a look around?" Derek asks from behind him. Stiles smiles before turning to his husband. "Lead the way."

 

 

Derek leads him down a flower corridor before he stops and lets Stiles continue into the room. When Stiles enters the room he immediately sees a large white canopy bed with fluffy pillows and a large comforter. The headboard is attatched to the thick framing that is draped in white see-through bed curtains. Beside the bed is a night stand on each side both holstering a lit candle.

 

 

 

Stiles touches the fabric of the bed curtains and it feels incredibly soft under his fingertips. He finally sets his shoes down on the hard wood floor before looking up to where Derek has entered with their luggage now in hand. The man carefully places two of the bags down before making his way over to Stiles with the other two. He places them at the foot of the bed and Stiles watches his movements anxiously. "You tired?" Derek asks moving his hands until they're grabbing Stiles'.

 

 

 

Stiles smiles slightly awkward while shaking his head with a closed mouth sigh. "Do you wanna go for a swim?" Derek suddenly asks with the hint of a grin on his face. "Uh--yeah that---sounds cool." Stiles nods awkward and for Christ Sake somebody put him out of his god damn misery!

 

 

Derek only smiles at his fidgeting husband before bending down to kiss him. When they pull away Stiles expression flickers into one of amusement. "I could use a few human minutes." he says jokingly but partly true. Derek places a kiss to the man's forehead in understandment. "Don't take too long Mr. Hale." He says with a smirk making Stiles scoff softly but also give a grin.

 

 

He gives a soft sigh of okay and watches as Derek makes his way to the sliding glass doors of the master bedroom. The man pushes it open and proceeds to untuck his shirt. Stiles looks away quick and bashful with his cheeks fushing with color. He shakes his head at himself before gabbing his bag and going to the master bathroom.

 

 

 

Once inside, he sets his bag down on the sinks counter and stares at himself in the mirror. He looks down after a few seconds of taking deep breaths. "Okay." he says to himself before opening up the bag. He takes out a toothbrush and toothpaste before running water on it. He brushes his teeth in record time.

 

 

He splashes his face with water and it's not as graceful as it is in commercials to say the least. He manages not to brain himself on the counter after nearly slipping on some water that hit the floor. He runs warm water on his hands until his ring comes off, he'd be damned if he lost it in the ocean, and he sets the item on the counter. Quickly, he makes work of unbuttoning his shirt and throwing off his tee shirt. He rids himself of pants until he's down to his boxer briefs.

 

 

He stares down at his legs that are already spurting hair again, damnit! He just shaved three days ago!

 

 

He jogs, because he refuses to say he ran, over to his bag and searches around for his razor and shaving cream. As if a higher force is on his side he finds it in two seconds. After grabbing the items he dashes over to the tub and sits on the edge before wetting his razor with the water from the faucet. He marinades his legs in shaving cream and proceeds the drag the razor down them as quickly as possible without nicking himself.

 

 

Soon he's wrapped in nothing but a towel searching his suitcase for his swim trunks.

 

 

That Laura didn't pack.

 

 

No, instead he finds a shit load of tight briefs and lacy things. _All_ kinds of lacy things.

 

 

He mentally curses the day both Laura and Cora, seeing as Cora probably gave her sister the idea, were born as he sits on the floor with his head in his hands. He sits there for a minute in a slouching position before bolting upright. "Don't be a coward." he whispers with a scoff at himself before standing to his feet.

 

 

Stepping outside the sliding door, Stiles walks along the sand with clumsy feet until he catches sight of Derek's discarded clothes. He clenches the towel to himself tightly with a deep breath, thinking _if Derek can do it why can't you?_ With slight hesitation he drops the towel and enters the water.

 

 

When he finally reaches Derek's side, the man wraps an arm around his waist before staring down at him. "You're so beautiful." the raven haired man sighs contently, Stiles glances up at him and turns to face him fully. They stare at each as if it's the first time seeing one another before they're both grabbing at each other and kissing. 

 

 

 

Derek's the first to break the kiss and it takes everything in Stiles not to pout or whine. "I promised that we'd try." he says looking down into Stiles' amber eyes. "If this doesn't work..." he trails off but Stiles shakes his head. "I trust you." the brunette whispers and that's all it takes for Derek to start kissing him again. It's honestly the best feeling ever.

 

 

Stiles doesn't remember how or when but they eventually end up in the bed, wetting the sheets with their wet bodies. Derek's touches are gentle and so are his kisses. They feel like feathers running along Stiles' body leaving goosebumps and desire in their wake. Stiles has no idea what to do with his hands with Derek hovering over him and kissing him like it's his last time. After a while of debate and with a small grind of Derek's lower half to his own, Stiles draws his nails down the man's back letting out an embarrassing sound.

 

 

"Derek, please." he pants out, cupping the man's jaw.

 

 

Derek lets out a small inhuman rumble at the plea, before he's ruffling the sheets for the bottle of lube he dropped in his haste to get Stiles on the bed. When he finds it, he pops the top and pours a healthy amount onto his fingers all while giving Stiles distracted kisses. When he feels the need to breath, he pulls away while panting wildly. He pushes himself off from his hovering position and moves down to where Stiles legs are slightly parted. With gentle hands he spreads them further apart, and Stiles lets them fall apart willingly.

 

 

"If it hurts too much tell me to stop and I won't--" Derek starts with a deep breath. "Derek, it's suppose to hurt, werewolf or not." Stiles rolls his eyes at his husband before wiggling his hips slightly. "Now hurry up, I'm not getting any younger over here." He jokes but Derek can hear and smell just how nervous the other man is. Without a word, Derek runs one of his lube slicked fingers along the brunette's entrance making him take in a sharp shaky breath. When his finger finally penetrates the inside of Stiles' hole, the younger man lets out a slight noise of distress that has him starting to retract his finger from the tight heat, afraid he has hurt the man.

 

 

"Wait no, don't--don't stop." Stiles gasps grabbing hold of Derek's forearm to stop him. Derek looks to him with uncertainty swimming in the pools of his hazel green eyes but Stiles only gives him a pleading look that has him caving. With a sigh he pushes his finger in deeper earning a mellow whine from Stiles' throat. "Stiles," Derek warns but it goes ignored as Stiles' expression flickers between discomfort and pleasure. "Just--more-" he groans out and Derek adds a finger, pushing them in and out at a painfully slow (in Stiles' opinion) pace.

 

 

"This actually isn't so--- _oh._ " Stiles lets out a confused sounding moan when Derek's fingers scrap against a small bundle of nerve that has his dick twitching with interest.

 

 

Derek's face morphs into a grin when Stiles tries to rock down on his fingers with a pleading whine. "Please---oh god---Derek, please!" Stiles suddenly cries out when Derek adds a third finger, his own hands fisting at the sheets like a lifeline. "Shh, it's okay baby." Derek shushes him softly earning a whimper as he digs his fingers in deeper. "Please--I wan-- _need_ you." Stiles begs and Derek's heart beat spikes when taking in Stiles demolished appearance.

 

 

His pale skin is flushed light pink with blotchy patches of faint red along his chest, his neglected cock is leaking precum with the head an angry red, his lips are slick with saliva and swollen while his jaw is red from beard-burn. His hair looks like the after math of windswept and his eyes keep rolling to the back of his head. And it's just then that Derek finally takes notice of his own fully hardened cock. He removes his fingers from inside of Stiles and utters the word _fuck_ under his breath just low enough that Stiles doesn't hear it. When he looks back up he catches sight of Stiles watching him.

 

 

"I'm ready, come on." Stiles says breathlessly and Derek only spares him a look of hesitation.

 

 

 

"Derek---please, it's our wedding night." Stiles all but begs while sitting up until he's close enough to grab each side of Derek's face. The man holds Derek's face at eye level with his own, forcing him to look into his eyes. "You're not going to hurt me, I promise." Stiles mumbles sincerely. Derek doesn't speak for a long moment nor does he move, until he does. He moves his head closer to Stiles until his lips press against the smaller man's own.

 

 

 

Stiles kisses back with the same amount of urgency and passion, he lets his hands drop to Derek's shoulders where he gives a brief squeeze. Slow and tenderly, Derek lies Stiles back down on his back while coming inbetween the man's parted legs. The raven haired man grabs a hold of one of Stiles' thighs, shifting it just slightly further away to give himself a better angle when the time comes. When they fianlly pull away from the kiss, Derek is the first to speak. "If I start to shift---I want you to tell me to stop and push me off, okay?" he says softly into the crook of Stiles' neck.

 

 

When he receives a nod, reaches his free arm back to grab the bottle of lube.

 

 

 

When he finally has the bottle in his hands, he pops the top once more. He takes his left hand off of Stiles' thigh before squirting a handful into it. When he strokes his cock with his lube covered hand he can't help but let out a low moan that sounds more wolf than man.

 

 

 

After only a few tugs at his cock Derek deems it slick enough before he's grabbing ahold of Stiles thigh with his left hand and lining himself up with Stiles' entrance.

 

 

 

When he glances back up towards Stiles' face, the man is watching him with half lidded eyes and his bottom lip between his teeth. Surging up Derek presses a hard kiss to the man's mouth at the same time he enters him.

 

 

Stiles lets out a gasp that sounds as if someone had punched him in the gut and his whole body goes rigid underneath Derek. "You okay?" Derek questions around a grunt as he fights the urge to thrust. Stiles only manages a stiff nod. "Try to relax into it, and if you can't we can stop at anytime you want." Derek says placing a kiss to his husbands jaw while his left hand rubs gentle circles into the skin of Stiles' thigh. "Like hell we're--- stoping." Stiles responds with a scoff, but his voice is strained as tries his best to adjust to the feeling of Derek inside of him.

 

 

 

Derek can feel as the ring of muscle clenchs tightly around his cock and it takes all his will power not to thrust up into the tight heat.

 

 

 

He's never been so grateful until Stiles finally tells him to _move._ His hips immediately jerk into action with slow and timid thrust at the demand, before his brain had even processed the sentence. Below him, Stiles groans at the feeling of being stretched so much and for the first time. The burn isn't nice but it also isn't as painful as it was before. Derek moans at how tight Stiles feels around his cock before giving another slow drawn out thrust.

 

 

 

After a few more minutes of Derek bottoming out only to pull back in, Stiles is no longer groaning but moaning alongside Derek. The younger man grabs desperately at Derek's shoulders and back as he tries to roll his hips in sync with the other man's. Derek picks up speed once he's sure Stiles has adjusted, his hips snap forward at a quick pace that has Stiles whimpering and his toes curling.

 

 

 

Everything just feels so good that it's almost painful, Stiles has never felt anything like this before. He feels hot all over and Derek's hand still griping his thigh isn't helping or his right hand that is now gripping one of Stiles' arms, his lower abdomen burns slightly and he knows that he's close. He finds himself biting down on Derek's shoulder, and hard. Derek's hips stutter mid thrust at this before a rumbling sound is heard. When Stiles looks up at Derek's face, the man is wolfed out.

 

 

 

Instead of doing what he had said he would, he cups Derek's face with his free hand and stares into his crimson red eyes while still trying to meet the man's pace with the roll of his own hips. Derek growls, fangs now on display as he picks up his now brutal pace. Their bodies jerk up the bedspread more making Stiles gasp with pleasure laced in his bones. Suddenly, Derek lets go of the hold he had on the brunette before reaching for the bedframe. He clenches the framing with each hard thrust he delivers until he has the wood breaking and splittering under his bare hands.

 

 

 

Stiles only moves his hands to cup the back of Derek's neck, bringing his face closer until their foreheads are resting together while he whispers in the middle of panting, "You're okay, it's okay."

 

 

 

Stiles comes first, coating both their stomachs in sheets of white and Derek follows pursuit soon after, with a small howl and spilling his seed deep within the confinements of Stiles' walls.

 

 

 

* * *

 

When Stiles wakes up the next day, he's alone in bed. As he's sitting up, he can feel the burn of last nights actives and it makes him give a small smile of satisfaction. Looking around, the bedroom is a mess. There are pillows thrown on the floor, the entire bedframe is broken and looks dangerously close to falling on his head, a few pillows are ripped leaving the bed in a litter of tiny feathers. Stiles laughs before falling back into his lying position.

 

 

Later once Stiles has dragged himself out of bed and dressed in a pair of boxer briefs along with one of Derek's large button down shirts, he stands infront of the bathroom mirror staring at himself. He closes his eyes and touches the places that Derek had the night before, with a gentle hand as he recalls last night. He touches his mouth last, reminiscing how Derek's lips felt against his own skin. "How badly are you hurt?" The question startles him out of his daze and when he looks up to the mirror again, Derek is there hovering over his shoulder. "What?" he questions with a teasing smile growing but Derek's expression is stoic.

 

 

He grabs Stiles' arm and rolls the shirts sleeves up before lifting his arm up to Stiles eyes to reveal a bruise the man hadn't noticed himself. Stiles gently snatches his arm away and turns fully to Derek. He places his hand on Derek's chest and prepares to kiss him, and say that it's okay because it is, but he stops him. "No, Stiles, look." The man sighs, pulling the shirt off his left shoulder before making Stiles turn his head to look in the mirror again. There on his left shoulder is a giant dark purple bruise that defiantly wasn't there before last night.

 

 

Stiles looks down at his shoulder and gives a soft scoff before covering it back up with the shirt. "Stiles, I can't tell you how sorry I am." Derek says remorsefully before he's turning to leave Stiles. Hot on his trail, Stiles turns around too. "I'm not." he argues following after the other man. "Honestly! I'm fine--" Stiles tries but Derek halts in his step and turns to fix Stiles with a glare.

 

 

"Do not. Say. You're fine." he grounds out almost miserably, "Just don't." he adds with tensed shoulders before moving further into the bedroom. "No, you _don't_." Stiles snaps back. "Do not ruin this." he breaths harshly with a shake of his head. "I already have." Derek sighs and Stiles' shoulders slump in defeat. "Why can't you see how happy you made--you _make_ me? Why must we always go down this trail of self-loathing?" Stiles questions with pleading eyes, begging for a straight answer.

 

 

 

Derek only adverts his gaze. "You know what? I'm actually pissed off now." Stiles states angrily. "You've every right to be." Derek finally replies, glaring at the floor. "It's not like we didn't know this was going to be a difficult _experience._ " Stiles shrugs truthfully and Derek has to resist an eyeroll or a scoff. "I think we did pretty good for our first time." Stiles tries to search Derek's eyes but the man keeps looking everywhere but at him.

 

 

 

"I mean it was great for me that is, I can't say the same for you." his voice is small as he bites his lip unsurly. Derek can't help the huff of small laughter that escapes him. "That's what you're worried about?" he questions, finally looking up to meet Stiles' gaze."That I didn't enjoy finally getting to explore you inside out?" Derek's statement makes Stiles blush before he's looking to his feet. "It's just that---I--I know it's different to you--and you know for a human, I ah can't imagine it gets any better than that." Stiles curses himself as he stumbles over his words like the shy teenager he was only months ago.

 

 

 

 _God damnit_! He's suppose to be mad at Derek!

 

 

"Last night, was and will always be, the best night of my life." Derek says firmly with no hesitation what so ever. Stiles can't help but breath out in relief before smiling slightly and moving closer to Derek. "I love you." he says, bringing his hands up to dangal along Derek's shoulders before he's pulling Derek down a bit so that he can kiss him. Derek hesitates but does kiss back after a few seconds. It's when Stiles tries to deepen the kiss, his fingers tugging at Derek's hair in a begging attempt that Derek breaks away with a faint stop.

 

 

 

Stiles' arms fall from Derek's shoulders, remaining limp at his side as he stares at Derek in realization. "You're not going to touch me again, are you?" Stiles frowns because Derek doesn't have to voice it for him to know that's what's happening here. Derek slowly reaches his hand up to crease Stiles' cheek but the boy grabs ahold of his hand. "You and I both know that's not what I meant." He sighs, irritably. "I'm going to go make us breakfast." Derek says changing the subject as his hand falls from Stiles' hold before he's high tailing it out of the room.

 

 

* * *

 

It feels as if weeks have past but it's only been a spand of five days. _Five_ days of Stiles trying (and _failing_ ) to get Derek to have sex with him again. _Five_ days of hour long chess matches (that Stiles wins majority of, thanks a lot Peter) that leave Stiles with a headache. Stiles has gotten _so_ desperate that he has even turned to wearing the clothes Laura packed. Whether it's too tight boxer briefs that hang too loosely on his hips or the too short buddy shorts that define more curves than Stiles thought he even had.

 

 

Derek only stares, _every god damn night_ , with clear restraint in his eyes before rolling onto his stomach with a laugh as he hides his face in the mountain of pillows before pretending to be going to sleep.

 

 

It's on night eight that Stiles breaks. He and Derek are both in bed with Stiles' back facing Derek. The man daydreams of Derek touching him again, of Derek not acting as if he's glass. They're carefree in this daydream as they both laugh, rolling in the sand while kissing and touching and Stiles wants, oh god he wants _so bad_ for it to be real. He doesn't realize he's crying until Derek calls his name, hovering over his side.

 

 

"Are you having a nightmare?" Derek whispers softly to him. Stiles remains slient for a moment as another tear descends down his cheek.

 

 

He swallows followed with a soft sniffle. "No." he whispers back. "It was just a dream." he says with a shaky breath. "It was a really good dream." his voice wavers as he speaks. "Then why are you crying?" Derek asks in confusion as Stiles slowly turns on his back to face the man. 

 

 

 

"Because I want it to be real." Stiles whimpers, his bottom lip quivering. 

 

He feels pathetic, crying over something so _stupid_ but he also feels unwanted which is drowning out everything else. "Tell me." Derek says pressing a kiss to his shoulder. Stiles sighs before grabbing a hold of Derek's head and bringing the man's lips to his own. He tries rocking his hips into Derek's while deepening the kiss but the man starts to pull away, making him tighten his grip. "Stiles, I can't." Derek murmurs quietly.

 

"P--please." Stiles sniffles staring at Derek with teary eyes. "Please." he begs again as his shoulders shake slightly from inhaling. Derek sighs before no longer resisting and instead leans down to kiss Stiles again. Not long after, Stiles rolls over on top of Derek, straddling the man's hips as he kisses him with the same amount of passion as he did on their wedding night. Derek holds Stiles' waist to keep the man from falling with his wild movements as he grinds down on Derek. 

 

 

Stiles spends that night riding Derek slowly, savoring the feeling of being so close and intimate with him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The following days are nothing but blissful with almost none stop sex. Derek is still hesitant about how and where he touches Stiles but it isn't as bad. The morning after Derek introduces Stiles to their house keepers Stiles wakes up in a empty bed with his stomach grumbling. As hard as the task seems, his crawls out of bed and makes his way to the kitchen. As soon as he enters, he catches sight of a note attached to the fridge.

 

_I've went for a run_

 

_And will be back before_

 

_you wake up_

 

_Yours, Derek_

 

Stiles rolls his eyes fondly, "What was the point of this note if you were going to be back before I woke?" He questions himself with a small laugh before opening the fridge. When he catches sight of curly fries stuffed into a container and a bacon cheese burger he all but cries out a ' _thank you lord!'_

 

before reaching for it.

 

 

After he has stuffed them both in the microwave for two minutes, he stands at the kitchen counter, eating his fries first. He lets out happy sounds here and there everytime he chews. When he finally gets to the burger he happy takes a bite of it while shimming his hips to a beat that's playing in his head. It's about his third or fourth bite in when the burger begins to leave a nasty after taste in his mouth. He makes a face at this, feeling as the bile rises in his throat. 

 

 

He drops the burger onto the plate before rushing off to the bathroom.

 

 

 

Bending over the toilet, Stiles empties his stomach of any and all condiments he has eaten within 24 hours. He gags and hurls until his throat burns and eyes sting. Once he's sure he's finished he drops the lid of the toliet down before resting his arms and forehead on it. He can't be getting sick, not during his honeymoon. But of course with his luck he has probably come down with the flu.

 

 

 

"Stiles?" Derek's voice startles him from his thoughts making him jump and look up to see him at the entryway of the bathroom, cautiously stepping in. "I'm--i'm fine, don't come in." Stiles says reaching up to flush the toilet before sitting on the lid. Of course Derek doesn't listen as he steps closer to Stiles. "In sickness and in health' remember?" Derek mocks lightly as he kneels so that he's infront of Stiles. "Must be the foreign food, maybe they process their meat differently here and my body just isn't use to it." he excuses before pointing a finger towards the bathroom's sink. 

 

 

"Can you get me my bag?" he mumbles softly before Derek stands to retrieve it. 

 

 

 

Staring into his bag Stiles pushes aside a box of condoms he and Derek haven't even bothered to open along with a packet of wet wipes until he reaches the box containing a bottle of medicine. For a minute he stares at the box but doesn't make a move to open it. On the box cover is a pregnant woman who is smiling with the bottle in her hand. Slowly Stiles' mind begins to connect a few dots.

 

 

He thinks he's over thinking it for a moment but something deep down is screaming at him 'not a coincidence'

 

"What's wrong?"

 

 

Stiles doesn't answer Derek's question as he bolts up from his seat and walks over to the full body mirror. When he lifts the hem of the shirt up slightly he glances at Derek's confused figure that's frozen in the same spot. Stiles turns slightly in the mirror as he cups his stomach where there tiny hint of a pugde is forming. "That's impossible, right?" he questions looking at Derek's reflection for confirmation. Derek doesn't say anything but looks as frightened as Stiles feels. 

 

 

Just as Stiles turns to face Derek, he feels a strong pull within his lower abdomen. "Jesus." he breaths out harshly before cupping his stomach with both hands. It's at that time Derek's phone starts to ring. Derek stands frozen still, ignoring the buzz coming from his pocket. Stiles is quick in rushing over to dig into the man's pocket before answering the call. 

 

 

"Yo babyboy, how's everything going?" Laura's voice greets them. "Laura?" Stiles hesitates, biting his lip. "Oh hey Stiles-- is everything alright? Your heartbeat's racing." She says concerned. "I--uh I need to speak to Talia and Joseph." he swallows hard. Laura gives a brief 'okay' before there's shuffling in her background.

 

 

"Stiles, is everything okay?" Joseph's voice calls out from the receiver. "I'm not sure, can werewolves go into shock?" he questions staring at Derek's still frozen form. "Is Derek alright? Has he been injured?" Talia voice speaks up this time. "No, I---uh--I know this sounds crazy but I think I'm pregnant."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the cats out of the bag :D, and guys I would love a bit of feedback, I'm a slut for comments :)
> 
> And remember, updates every friday!!! Unless something comes up, which I will always mention ahead of time in my first notes!
> 
>  
> 
> ~gail


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason I'm posting this so early is because I can already see that I'm going to have a bad day (I never have a good day on Friday the 13th) so I'm just trying to get this out the way before some bad luck bullshit( I already have shit luck as is) makes my wifi go out or my phone break.
> 
> So yeah, enjoy, leave feedback, and yeah.
> 
> (Not beta'd')

Stiles lets out a breathless gasp as he feels another pull from his lower abdomen. "Talia, I swear, I just felt something move inside me." he says, hand still placed over his stomach. He doesn't get to hear the woman's response because Derek picks that moment to snap out of whatever state he was in and he snatches the phone from Stiles' grasp. "Is this even possible?" Derek questions as he strides away from the bathroom, with Stiles following behind. "What are they saying?" Stiles questions Derek, not being about to hear a word on the other end of the conversation.

 

 

 

"Yeah--yeah I will." Derek agrees, ignoring Stiles' question, before the call is ending. "Well?" Stiles makes a gesture of 'spit it out' with his hands. Derek doesn't have to say anything, because the look in his eyes confirm it all.

 

 

 

Stiles watches as Derek uses his wolf speed to pick up articles of clothing and harshly pack them away into the bags they came in. Stiles wants to help but by the time he can even open his mouth, everything's packed. "Fuck." Derek whispers to himself, squeezing his eyes closed just before there's a knock sounding from the entrance of the house. "Lydia's just making sure I haven't _mauled you to death_ yet." Derek says leaving to go let the woman in, leaving Stiles to think back to when Derek had told him about the woman's connection to the supernatural realm. He can't help but frown.

 

 

 

When Derek returns, the woman is in tow, yelling at him in a foreign language that Stiles doesn't understand. Lydia is a tall redhead woman with alluring green eyes, slightly plump cheeks paired with fair pale skin and pouty pink lips. She looks like a goddess, an angry one must I add. Derek had told Stiles very little about the woman, only that she had been the former owner of this island and had a 6th sense for death. When her eyes land on Stiles, she freezes mid-step and halts all movement.

 

 

 

She stares wide eyed and mouth falling ajar.

 

 

 

Her eyes immediately track down to his stomach making him bring a hand to rest over it protectively. Derek says something in the foreign language Lydia had just not so long ago been chewing him out in, Stiles doesn't even try to translate at this point, while looking like a kicked puppy. Almost as if she had just remembered Derek was in the room, Lydia whips her head around and begins yelling at him once again. At the end of her rant she turns to stare at Stiles and whispers the rest softly. "What did she say?" Stiles inquires curiously, his heart feels as if it's beating a mile a second.

 

 

 

"She might have seen this before." is all that Derek informs Stiles of before he's back to speaking to Lydia in her language. Stiles watches as they talk back and forth, not understanding shit of what's being said.

 

 

 

"Please." Derek pleads and there's a raw but variable egde to his tone. Lydia bows her head before slowly shaking it, "There's nothing I can do, his death certificate was signed the moment _it_ was conceived." the redhead lifts her head to sneer in Derek's direction. "You've ended this poor boy's life, and in such a cruel way Derek Hale----the---the only energy I _can_ feel coming off of him is death." She gives a shiver before backing away slowly. "I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do, may the gods help you." she whispers meeting Stiles' eyes with such genuine sarrow before she's back tracking out of the room. Stiles can only watch her retreating figure, as he stands frozen in his spot.

 

 

 

Lydia's words leave his skin crawling and heart racing. He feels as if he's going to have a panic attack but his body can't quite keep up with his mind. His hand never leaves his stomach. He's going to die, that he's sure of, but all he can think of is _his_ baby. _His_ baby that's growing inside of _him._

 

 

 

He and Derek stand in slience for what feels like hours but are only seconds until Derek is the first to move. He picks the bags of luggage back up from the ground, with more force than truly necessary. "I won't let it hurt you." Derek suddenly speaks and his voice startles Stiles at first. When Stiles looks up to meet Derek's gaze, he sees that the man is glaring at his stomach. "My father will get that thing out." He states before walking away. His words make Stiles swallow hard and clench the fabric surrounding his stomach. "Thing?" he whispers to himself as he fights back tears.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The plane ride back to Beacon Hills is unnervingly silent. Stiles almost wishes that they hadn't taken the private jet. He has to spend forty minutes with a slient and on edge Derek. To make matters worse, Stiles is scared. He's scared that he might die, he's scared that Derek might not want him or the baby.

 

 

 

There's so much that he's scared of but he refuses to be the one to seek comfort first. 

 

 

 

Not with Derek like this.

 

 

 

So he sits against the leather of the jet's seats, curls into himself slightly and doesn't speak a word. When Derek takes his place besides him, Stiles turns towards the window and closes his eyes, a clear sign that he doesn't want to talk. He can hear Derek exhale longingly and feels the man's eyes burning into the back of his head. Minutes pass in silence, Stiles wishes he could sleep but he knows his body won't allow it. With a huff he readjusts himself against the seat.

 

 

 

He can still feel Derek's eyes trained on him and he wants to snap at him, to tell him to fuck off but he's afraid his voice will crack and expose his vulnerabilities or worse, he fears he'll break down in tears if he even so much as opens his mouth. A hand being placed on his thigh pulls Stiles from his thoughts and when he looks down he sees Derek's palm opened, asking for his own. He looks up to meet Derek's face and the man gives a sad smile. With one last glance at Derek's hand, Stiles sighs before slipping his own into it. Derek gives a breath of relief at this before squeezing his fingers.

 

 

 

Stiles hesitates before lying his head against Derek's shoulder.

 

 

 

When the jet lands almost half an hour later Derek whipsers into Stiles' ear that he'll be back in a few before he's gone. Just as Derek exits off the jet, Stiles' phone rings. When he digs it out of his pocket, the caller ID flashes _Care-bear_ and he answers it without hesitation. "Hello? Stiles?" Cora questions from the other end of the phone with nothing short of concern. "Yeah, it's me." Stiles responds softly.

 

 

 

"Oh thank god, I heard what happened and I should be arriving back in Beacon Hills within two hours." she says, leaving no room for argument. Stiles wants to argue that he's fine and that she doesn't have to come all the way home from New York just because of him but honestly, he's not fine and he could use all the support he can get. "Hey, everything's going to be okay, alright? Stop worrying, we'll figure this out." Cora says from the other end of the receiver after a beat too long of Stiles not answering. "Alright," Stiles answers and if Cora hears the skip in his heartbeat, she doesn't comment on it. After they exchange goodbyes and hang up Stiles stares at one contact in particular for a moment, his finger hovers over the call button and when he looks up to check if Derek's coming he sees that the man is busy chatting with the pilot.

 

 

 

With a deep breath he presses the call button. The line rings for a few seconds before he hears the sound of shuffling. "Hello?" the voice answers softly. "Erica." he responds weakly. "Stiles? What's going on?" confusion is laced within her tone and it's then Stiles realizes that she doesn't know. No one told her yet.

 

 

 

"I need your help."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"Where the hell is Stiles? Did you really think that 'they've extended their trip because he caught a bug' bullshit was going to work?" Stiles can hear Scott ask Mr. Hale angrily as the front door to the Hale house clicks open. "Hello to you too, Scott." Mr. Hale responds calmly and Stiles can just imagine the blank, stoic look his fcae is housing. "Listen, just tell me if he's still--" Scott starts but Stiles doesn't have it in himself to hear thoes words. "Scott?" he calls from his place upstairs. "They're here?" he hears Scott question Mr. Hale.

 

 

 

"They came home two, almost three, weeks ago." Mr. Hale answers with a defeated sigh.

 

 

 

Stiles can hear Scott scrambling up the staircase with a faint ' _Scott_ ' from Mr. Hale, who is no doubtedly following hot on his trail, not even seconds later.

 

 

 

When Scott enters the room his eyes immediately fall on Erica who is standing infront of Stiles, acting as a barrier. All that he can see is that Stiles is sitting on the couch with a dozen covers. He can't see the man's face nor body. He looks away and takes in Laura whose sitting in a chair across from the couch with Isaac standing by her side. Standing not far from the couch but next to the bookcase are both Cora, Boyd and Derek who are all watching Scott's every move intensely. 

 

 

 

They all look tense which can't mean anything good.

 

 

 

Scott takes a few steps forward but stops only a few meters away from the couch. "I--I'm glad you came." Stiles says but his voice sounds off. He sounds weak. Scott moves to take another step forward but Erica beats him to it. "Close enough." she states, arms crossing her chest as she glares him into submission.

 

 

 

Scott scoffs, "Since when did you become his guard dog?" he glares right back but Erica looks unfazed by the insult. "Erica, it's okay." Stiles mumbles softly. But Erica doesn't make a move to get out of Scott's way, so the man steps around her and crouches down infront of Stiles. As his eyes sweep over Stiles' face he can't help but notice how hallow the man's cheeks are and how bony his body looks. His skin is borderline grey and there are dark circles under his eyes.

 

 

 

Even with how bad he looks, Scott's just relieved he's still alive. With a relieved sigh Scott gives a small chuckle. "You look terrible." he jokes earning a small snort for his efforts. "Yeah, it's great seeing you too." Stiles replies sarcastically.  A moment passes with no one saying anything until Scott speaks up.

 

 

 

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong with you?" When he tries to look Stiles in his eyes, the man is doing everything in his power to avoid his gaze. For a split-second Scott sees the flicker of internal debate within those whisky brown eyes until Stiles is sighing softly. "Erica, you wanna help me up?" he questions and the girl is immediately at his side. Stiles peels back the cover, almost as if he's ripping off a band-aid. And of course Scott sees it when Erica helps him to stand.

 

 

 

The baby bump is large and quite hard to miss even with Stiles pulling down the hem of his oversized shirt. Scott can only stare in disbelief because this can't be possible. Sure he has heard stories like this from Allison's grandfather but they were just _stories._ And Allison's grandfather has always been a bit on the loony side, so much of what he says goes in one ear and out the other. Another thing that doesn't add up is how he's already showing when their honeymoon only ended but two and a half weels ago.

 

 

 

So Scott waits.

 

 

 

He waits for Joseph or Talia to bring in a cake saying _April fucking fools_ or for Stiles to jump up on the couch and rip off a fake baby bump while screaming and pointing ' _I got you!'_

 

 

 

But no, it's no where fucking near April and Stiles looks as if his legs would snap if he so much as took too many steps forward at once.

 

 

 

Scott's brain is short-circuiting the longer he stares at the _lump._ Stiles tries to put him at ease by sending him a weak, small smile but the damage has already been done. His head immediately snaps to Derek as his breathing becomes harder and heavier. "You did this." he growls through clenched teeth before lunging at Derek, acting purely on impetuousness. Boyd stops him with his large hand grabbing hold of his shoulder.

 

 

 

"He didn't know this could happen." Joseph's voice cuts in.

 

 

 

Scott knocks Boyd's hand off his shoulder roughly, all while hurling hateful glares in Derek's direction. "What the hell is _i_ t?" Scott hisses, finally turning to face Joseph. "I believe it's a wolf-cub, seeing as ultrasounds and needles won't penetrate the embryonic sac." Joseph seems to be the only one making eyecontact with him as he speaks. "We've been researching legends but there isn't much to go on, cases such as these are rare." the older man states and the room is silent enough to hear a pen drop. "What we do know is that the cub is strong and that it increases in size at rapid rates." Joseph sighs almost sadly.

 

 

 

"What? Why aren't you doing anything? Get it out of him!" Scott yells moving closer to Joseph until he's only inches away from his face. "This is none of your business, asshole." Erica aruges back with a snarl. Stiles has sat back down at this point, looking rather uncomfortable. "Erica!" Talia snaps at her beta. "All this fighting isn't good for Stiles." she states watching as Erica's shoulders immediately slump.

 

 

 

"The _fetus_ isn't good for Stiles." Laura snaps, making Erica whip her head around to face her. "Say the word, Laura. ' _Baby_ ' it's just a little baby." she growls protectively. "Possibly." Isaac is quick to Laura's defense.

 

 

 

"Joseph, you have to do something." Scott says but before Joseph can open his mouth a voice cuts everyone off. "No." Stiles states loud and stubbornly. "It's not his decision, it----it isn't any of yours." Stiles adds with more authority than he should be giving in his state. The room is once again submerged in a bout of silence. "Scott I need to speak with you, in private." Suddenly Derek speaks up and all heads turn towards him. When he leaves out the room, Scott follows.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When Scott returns, the room is absent of Hale's and he looks a bit more calmer than when he had first arrived. Erica still hovers in the room, watching him like a halk. "Erica, really, I'm fine." Stiles says and after a moment of hesitation, and a thorough stare down with Scott, she leaves. "Let me guess, Derek sent you in here to talk to me?" Stiles raises an eyebrow with an amused twitch of his lips and Scott doesn't see how he can be so calm about any of this. "Well sort of." he answers with a shrug, before sitting in the chair across from the couch. "Though I'm not sure why he thinks you'd listen to me, seeing as we're having this conversation." Scott mumbles that bit under his breath.

 

 

 

Stiles only snorts at this. "So when did you and the she-wolf become so close?" Scott raises his own eyebrow at this, the question has been nagging at him since he first arrived and saw how protective the woman was of Stiles. "She understands what I want." is what Stiles answers as he gives a weak shrug. There's a pause as Scott tries to choose his next words careful and wisely. "What exactly is that you _want_ Stiles?" He questions looking into the man's eyes.

"Honestly." he adds, his tone soft and welcoming. "I know this seems like a scary thing, but really--- it's a miracle. Everything happens for a reason, right? If my life is the price for my child's, than so be it." Stiles responds just as softly. Scott rolls his eyes with a scoff. "You can't be serious Stiles, this _thing_ is killing you. I don't know about you but that doesn't sound like a miracle to me." he shakes his head angrily. How can his brother be this stupid?

Closing his eyes and sighing softly Stiles brings his hands up to rub at his face. "I already have so many people, including Derek, against me on this one. I don't need you against me too on this Scott." Stiles' voice sounds utterly broken as he speaks. "You're my brother." Stiles sniffles and it's just then Scott realizes he's crying. He made him cry. Guilt dawns on him and he sighs.

 

 

 

"Look, I'm not against you Stiles, no one here is, we're all just afraid of losing you. This is a big deal. Derek told me how you planned on having him turn you once the thin-- _baby_ is out." Scott catches himself and watches as Stiles wipes his face. "I--uh yeah, I did." he sniffles once more. "Okay but say Derek does give you the bite, who's to say it'll take? What if your body rejects it? That's what your not thinking about, but we are." Scott says with a frown. "I can't lose you okay." Scott sighs before moving to hug Stiles. Stiles hugs back instantly.

 

 

 

 

"I can do this, I'm strong enough." Stiles whispers into the crook of Scott's neck.

 

 

 

His words make Scott pull away and stares at him in disbelief. Did he not hear a word he just said? "You can spiel that load of bullshit to your pack of dogs but don't try to do it to me." Scott says, his temper rising once more as he stands to his full height. "Anyone with eyes can see that, that _thing_ is killing you, Stiles." Scott argues, pointing an accusing finger at Stiles' round stomach. "Listen to me Stiles, please, don't do this." Scott pleads even though when he looks into Stiles' eyes he's sees that unchanging spark of determination.

 

 

 

 

"Scott, everything's going to be okay." Stiles still tries and it's at this moment that Scott knows his efforts are truly wasted. He isn't going to win this, and Stiles will be dead in a matter of weeks. Clenching his jaw, Scott turns on his heel and begins walking away. "Scott, don't go." Stiles begs from the couch making him pause. Slowly he turns his head over his shoulder. "I'm not going to watch my brother die, because that's the only way this will end." Scott says as his parting words before he's walking away once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, tension. I LIVE for it. So this chapter is a bit shorter than what I usually write but it covers all of my major points. 
> 
> Stay tuned to see if Scott returns or if he sticks to his word :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm so sorry I was unable to update this Friday, I wasn't feeling very well at all last week and I had to work on a few projects I was given over the weekend by highschool teachers who apparently have no fucking life and live to make student's lives miserable. But enough of my ranting, enjoy this super short, crappy chapter :) ~gail

The following days are not kind to Stiles. His body aches and his strength is weakened. He tries his best to just grit his teeth through the pain but sometimes he can't help but let a small gasp of surprise hiss through his teeth. Erica is always by his side when these pains occur, always there to dull it. Sometimes that doesn't even work. But he bares through the pain, knowing that soon his efforts will be rewarded when he gets to hold his baby in his arms for the first time.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"Your ribs are cracked, but there are no splinters." Joseph announces as he reviews the x-ray. Stiles only adjustes himself on the examination bed a bit more, his hand rest on the large baby bump. "You haven't punctured anything," The doctor tries to send Stiles a resurring smile but it only looks pitiful. "Yet." Derek suddenly cuts in making Stiles press his hand to his stomach a bit tighter. "Derek." Joseph snaps at his son quietly.

 

 

 

Derek only turns to face Stiles, but the other man is quick to advert his gaze. "It's breaking your bones, Stiles." Derek says, his hazel green eyes glaring at the the side of his husband's face. "It's crushing you, from the inside out." Derek adds, and when Stiles finally looks up to meet his gaze he discovers a new found hatred burning in the pit of Derek's eyes. He never expected to see that look directed at him. They stare into one another's eyes for a moment and it's the longest they've made eye contact in days at least until Derek breaks it to look in his father's direction.

 

 

 

"Dad, tell him what you told me." at his words, Joseph glares at Derek and it's clear that he didn't intend on sharing this information with Stiles. Stiles frowns at the way that Joseph breaths in deeply, as if he's preparing to say something that he knows Stiles won't like. "Tell me," Stiles insists nervously, now watching Mr. Hale. The man slowly moves his feet until he's beside the examination table, just meters away from Stiles. "The fetus....isn't compatible with your body." he pauses as he stares at the pale boy (because that's what he is right now, a scared, dying, little _boy_ ) for a moment with sadness sparking in his eyes momentarily.

 

 

 

"You're body isn't as strong as the fetus is, and with it growing so fast and so big it won't allow you to get the nutritions you need for this pregnancy to end safety. " Joseph clears his throat. "The baby is starving you by the hour, and there's nothing I can do to slow it down or stop it." Joseph adds sadly watching as Stiles' face falls. "At the rate that things are going, your heart will give out before you can even go into labor." his last words have Stiles taking in a sharp inhale. This is all too much. "Then I--i'll hold on for as long as I can and--"he begins to argue with tears swelling in his eyes.

 

 

 

 

"Stiles." Joseph interrupts softly. "There's always a possibility of the bite not taking, you do understand this, correct?" the raven haired man questions and of course Stiles had considered it. He only nods his head. "I'm sorry." the doctor apologizes and Stiles isn't sure why. He only sends him a weak twitch of the lips before he's looking to his bony jean covered legs.

 

 

 

When the older Hale exits the room, it's slient with neither Stiles nor Derek speaking to one another. "Derek, I'm sorry." Stiles says, his voice weak and soft compared to the beeping of monitors around them. "I don't want to live without you." Derek shakes his head as he turns his back to Stiles. "You won't, you'll have a part of me, a part of both of us." he tries, his hand resting flat along his stomach. "The ba-baby will need you, Derek." he pleads, staring at Derek's back.

 

 

 

"How stupid can you be if you think I'll love or even tolerate that _thing_ if it kills you?" Stiles flinches at his harsh words. "I--it's not it's fault." Stiles argues defensively. Derek rolls his eyes at this, "Why can't you accept what is--" Stiles is in the mist of asking when Derek cuts him off. "Because you've given me no choice!" Derek roars, eyes flashing crimson red. Stiles' breath hitches in his throat and his body goes tense.

 

 

 

"We're supposed to be in this together, remember? But you've decided this on your own." Derek snaps and Stiles doesn't even hold back the tears anymore. "You've decided to go and leave me." Derek's jaw clenches as he speaks, his eyes fading back to their original hazel green. "Don't look at like that." Stiles croaks but Derek only shakes his head. "How else am I suppose to see it Stiles? Cause from this end, it's looking pretty fucking dull." the raven haired man breaths out harshly, clenching his fist. Stiles doesn't know how to respond to that, so he only stares at Derek with a kicked puppy expression.

 

 

 

"I can't choose an option where you die and _it_ gets to live." Derek says after only a moment of silence.

 

 

 

"I won't choose." Derek adds before he's walking away.

 

 

 

Stiles can only watch as he leaves, slamming the door in his wake, with tears cascading down his cheeks. He wishes he could be selfish. Wishes that he could just tell Joseph to terminate the pregnancy all together and go back to how things were before. But he can't. It's hard to explain but he already feels a connection with the fetus, the only thing his mind can think is _protect protect protect._

 

 

 

He feels that if he ever loses this connection, he'll have lost himself.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Erica is a great help. Whether it's something as little as helping him up or dulling his pain, she's there. He feels that he had made the right choice in asking her for help, it seems as if she's the only one not against him on this. He remembers their past conversation, of how she has always wanted a child of her own but couldn't conceive due to her and her mate both being betas, which made the process very unlikely and stressful. He knows what a baby would mean to her.

 

 

 

Stiles sits on the toilet in the Hale's guest bathroom, while Erica leans over the edge of the bathtub's rim, turning the faucet until warm water spurts out. Stiles is dressed in an oversized bathrobe that hides most of his body with the expection of his baby bump. "Erica." he speaks softly making the blonde stand to attention immediately. "Is something wrong? Do you want me to--" She trails off but Stiles only shakes his head. "I know I've already asked so much of you but can you do me one last favor?" his tone is pleading and Erica only looks curious.

 

 

 

"Derek, he isn't----he isn't in the right mindset and I _need_ to know that when I die, because from what I'm hearing it's not a matter of _if_ but of _when_ , that someone will---take care of my baby." Stiles swallows hard as he speaks, his grip on the robe tightening. Erica looks taken aback by his request, her mouth open and eyes wide. "I-- Stiles--what do you mean?" She questions softly. "I want you to take care of my baby Erica, you're the only I trust not to hurt them right now." He sniffles as he tries not to cry, he's done that enough to last him a lifetime. "And maybe in a month or a year from now, Derek will come around and---" Stiles can't finish because his lip begins to quiver before he's letting out a soft sob.

 

 

 

 

Erica is immediately wrapping him up in a hug at this, he only sniffles into her shoulder until he calms down.

 

 

 

 

Eventually, Erica goes back to her kneeling position at the tub. Once the water is filled to where Erica wants it, the woman turns off the faucet and turns her head over her shoulder slightly to give Stiles a nod. Taking his que, Stiles slowly raises from the chair while holding the frame of it tightly in his grasp. He gives a small hiss of air and stands completely still when he feels the baby shift uncomfortably within him. After a few minutes the feeling passes and Stiles begins to take off the oversized robe in front of the mirror. Until he spots Derek in the mirror, the man is just outside the bathroom. Stiles pulls the robe back over himself, self-consciously, and when Erica notices his discomfort, she moves to shut the door in Derek's face.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The following days are worst than they were before. The pain is borderline unbearable and Stiles has become so familiar with the bile raising in his throat that he doesn't even try to eat anymore. Much to Joseph's dismay, Stiles has given up on eating as a whole. Scott has finally come back around but Stiles can tell he and the Hales are keeping something from him. As much as he wants to know what it is, he's too tired to fight for answers.

 

 

 

Everyone is gathered around the livingroom of the Hale house, ' _watching_ ' football, which is code for watching Stiles. The boy is lying on the couch, his arm is hooked up to an IV as he tries to sleep. For some unknown reason Stiles can't sleep, yet he's so tired. With a quiet sigh, he pulls down the sleeves of the sweater he currently has on. "You cold?" Derek questions from across him and of course he caught him doing the smallest thing. "Just a little." he responds and before anyone can say anything else, Scott is moving down towards Stiles' end of the couch. 

 

 

 

Scott places his hand just below Stiles' baby bump to which Stiles moves his hands closer to Scott's. "Jesus, you're freezing." Scott comments and Stiles gives a weak smile. "What can I say, I run cold." he gives a small weak shrug making Scott give a weak laugh to. The conversation stops after that, with just the television filling the silence. Stiles is just lulling his head against the armrest of the couch, ready for sleep to take him, when he feels a sharp tug against his ribcage.

 

 

 

First, his body tenses up as he waits for the pain to pass. But this time is different. The pain doesn't pass. Stiles lets out a broken gasp as he moves to sit up, clenching his stomach slightly. Derek immediately grabs the trash bin and moves it towards him. Stiles leans over it while Scott rubs his back. Everytime Stiles tries to get something to come up, nothing does and it's probably from the fact he hasn't eaten properly in weeks.

 

 

 

 

Everyone stands tense as they listen to Stiles dry heave. "We need to find a way to get some food into his system." Talia comments, her statement directed at everyone. After a few seconds of nothing coming out, Stiles falls back on the couch, more exhausted than he was before. "We'd have to figure out _what_ exactly it wants first." Cora says from besides her mother. There's another moment of silence until Derek turns his head to Scott.

 

 

 

"What are you thinking Scott?" Derek questions after he gets the whiff of hesitation from Scott. Scott looks uncomfortable to be put on spot, but he still voices his idea. "I was thinking, wolves like to eat their prey right after catching it. Maybe the fet-- _baby_ might want something---a little---raw." he cringes after his words are out in the open. He feels like an idiot for even thinking it now. "Actually, you might be right." Joseph nods before he's moving to leave out the livingroom.

 

 

 

When he comes back he's holding a container. "If it's craving, it isn't going to want processed meat." he says and everyone on the room looks shocked. "You're going to give him raw meat?" Laura questions, arms crossing her chest. "Yes, I think it would be best if we as least try a few things." Joseph answers with a nod. When he takes the lid off, Isaac stands to his feet and exits quickly with raged breathing.

 

 

 

No one says anything because they all know how hard it is for him to control his shift around fresh meat. Laura gets up and follows after him shortly. Both Erica and Boyd share a brief glance before Boyd is giving a nod and standing to his feet so that he can follow after them. "Wait wait wait, you're going to make him eat _that?_ What if it only makes him sicker?" Scott questions warily. "It's a chance we'll have to take." is Joseph response.

 

 

 

"Only if you're okay with it." Derek adds, staring at Stiles. "I'll try anything at this point." he nods his head.

 

 

 

"Alright, hold on." Derek mumbles as he gets up from his seat and leaves out the living room.

 

 

 

When he returns shortly after, he has a fork along with a knife and Joseph is handing the container of meat to him. "I think I'm going to throw up." Scott comments, looking cartoonishly green as he scoots away from Stiles. Derek comes to kneel in front of Stiles before handing the man the silverware first. "These might make it easier to break it down." He explains before handing the container off hesitantly. Stiles takes the iteams and stares down at them with hesitation.

 

 

 

Stiles stares into the container at what looks to be a skinned baby rabbit and for once his stomach actually grumbles with want. He digs the knife and fork into a chunk of meat, with everyone watching his every movement. He takes his first bite and chews for longer than necessary. When he swallows, the room is quite enough to hear a pen drop. "It taste..." he pauses, his eyebrows scrunching up as he's confused by his own emotions.

 

 

 

"Good." he finishes which earns a relieved smile from Derek.

 

 

 

While Scott couldn't look more disgusted. He cuts another piece before eating it, giving a pleased hum of approval. Joseph gives a small smile as he moves to sit next to Stiles. He grabs the boy's wrist and checks his pulse. "Your pulse is already going back to normal." he grins wide and happy.

 

 

 

"It's working." Talia grins as Erica sighs in relief besides Cora who is also giving a small smile.

 

 

 

Stiles looks around at everyone  and for once he thinks that he might actually stand a chance.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

With each day that passes, Stiles grows stronger. The refrigerator is almost bare of fresh meat and the trashcan is filled to the brim with bones. The only thing left in the refrigerator is processed meat, which Stiles can't have. It doesn't agree with the baby's wants. They had discovered that the hard way when they had tried to give Stiles some processed stake and the man ended up emptying a weeks worth of food from his gut.

 

 

 

Joseph says that the pack will have to go hunting soon but the task might be proven difficult with hunters lurking around. Just three days after their discovery of Stiles being able to eat raw meat, the Hales had finally decided to tell him what Scott had told them. That hunters want his baby dead whether he's dead or alive himself. He was upset that they kept something like that from him for so long but he understood, with the stress of not being able to eat plus knowing that hunters wanted his unborn child dead would have probably sent him to an even earlier grave.

 

 

 

Today Stiles gets to call his dad, who he knows has been worried sick about him. He's a bit nervous because he isn't sure what to say. It's not like he can just call the man up amd say _hey whatsup dad? Oh nothing much, just trying not to die as a werewolf cub continuously grows within me, crushing my organs but hey have you heard about the Mets winning? Lets go Mets!_ His dad would have six heart attacks and a stroke.

 

 

 

With a deep breath, Stiles grabs the Hale house phone and dials his father's number. The line rings for a bit and Stiles is sure that the man isn't going to answer until he does. "Hello?" the man answers, panting slightly from his end. Stiles has to hold in a laugh at the thought of his father running to answer the phone. "Hey dad." he responds, listening as his dad takes in a deep breath of air.

 

 

 

"Oh thank god." the man lets out, tone flooding with relief. "You're okay." John adds and Stiles nods even though the man can't see him. "I am." he reassures the man. "You sound better." John says and then there's the sound of shuffling on his end. "I feel better." Stiles answers, playing with the hem of the blanket wrapped around his stomach.

 

 

 

"This whole thing must've put a kink in the honeymoon, huh?" John teases softly and Stiles barks out a small laugh at this. "I guess you could say that." he smiles to himself. "So how's the married life treating ya?" John asks from his end. "Yeah, I mean it's kind of different now but yeah." Stiles answers slightly uncomfortable. He isn't sure of where he and Derek stand as of right now.

 

 

 

 

"Well the important thing is you're okay and that you're coming home soon, right?" the older Stilinski inquriers. Stiles bites his lip at the question he was hoping to avoid. "Okay, dad, don't freak out but I'm going to a medical center in--- Michigan." Stiles lies, tears swelling in his eyes. He misses his dad and he's still not sure if he'll survive this yet. "What? No, no you're not, you just told me you felt better! What's going on Stiles?" John sounds as if he's panicking on his end.

 

 

 

"I am better it's just--" Stiles doesn't have time to come up with an excuse because John is cutting him off. "No Stiles, I'm catching a plane." his father huffs. "No dad don't! It---it--it's more of a spa." he cringes at how bad the lie sounds to even his own ears. "Stiles....I don't know--I've got a bad feeling and I just wanna see you." John sighs, the sound of keys falling onto a wooden surface announces his defeat. "I know, I wanna see you too but I want to be fully better before then. Just don't come, please." he begs with a pinched expression.

 

 

 

"Just picture me healthy, like I'm sitting on the couch with you and Scott, playing video games or whatever." he mumbles rubbing at his baby bump. "You want me to _visualize_?" John mocks, anger raising in his tone. "If it helps yeah, just picture my like that okay? Like I was before." Stiles' smile falls at his own words. "It'll make me feel better." he adds shortly after. When he knows he can't hold out of the tears anymore he opens his mouth again.

 

 

 

"Look, dad, I  gotta go." he closes his eyes tightly as he listens to his father's protest.

 

 

 

"I love you, and I'll see you before you know it." Stiles cuts the man off, his voice wavering, before ending the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is slowing rolling to an end and I just wanted to say thank you for all the support, feedback, words of encouragement etc etc! And I'm also not sure if I'll be able to update next Friday because I have some major test coming up and chapter five isn't pre-written. ~gail


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, the ending. Thank you to those of you who made it this far and also things get a bit gory towards the middle (like cutting someone open gory) and there are quite a few spelling errors that I will totally fix tomorrow.

Stiles remains in his spot after hanging up. His head resting against the back of the couch as he sniffles. Approaching footsteps have him glancing up until he spots Derek's tall figure entering the room with a container of meat. Derek proceeds to walk over in his direction, only stopping to put the container down on the table. He crouches down until he's alomst eye level with Stiles.

 

 

 

"I'm sorry I've been so angry with you." Derek finally speaks, he can smell the scent of dwelling and sadness wafting off of Stiles as if it were a part of him. He knows he's one of the reasons Stiles' scent smells so sour. "I would be too." Stiles says giving a sniffle as he moves his hand to fit into Derek's. "I've left you alone in this," Derek confesses, giving Stiles' fingers a small squeeze. "I was selfish for not taking into consideration that you're just as scared as me, if not, even more afraid about this." He adds, looking down in shame.

 

 

 

They both don't say anything for a few minutes after that, just pulling at one another's fingers. "Marriage." Stiles suddenly says sarcastically, earning a snort from Derek. "Well, they say the first year is always the hardest," Derek adds teasingly, making Stiles smile.

 

 

 

There's a peaceful moment of silence, with both men smiling at one another that is until Derek's smile falls. "What was that?" he questions, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "What was what?" Stiles frowns, sitting up a bit more, now alert. Derek shakes his head, "Never mind, I just thought I--" He's cut off by the thud again and only now does he realize that the sound is coming from Stiles' stomach. "Derek, what is it?" Stiles questions and the stench of  anxiety slowly begins to consume the room.

 

 

 

 

Derek is quick to place his hand on Stiles' leg in reassurance. "It's nothing bad, just say something again." Derek answers and Stiles is even more confused. "Something like what?" he asks and Derek gives a small grin as he hesitantly moves his hand towards the baby bump as if he weren't the baby's father as well. Stiles wants to roll his eyes at this but he's reminded of how these past few weeks have been and understands. He understands that Derek is slowly warming up to the idea of the baby now that he knows there's a chance it won't kill Stiles.

 

 

 

 

 

"Derek, what is it?" Stiles questions again when Derek gives a small laugh. "The baby---it likes the sound of your voice," Derek mumbles softly as he listens to the happy thuds of the baby as it moves around the womb. "That's a first." Stiles gives a weak sounding scoff/laugh but his heart rate has picked up. "It likes my voice as well," Derek adds looking to Stiles with a smile. "W-what do you hear?" Stiles looks to Derek with curious eyes.

 

 

 

"I can recognize the heartbeat pattern, and right now the baby's happy--content even." Derek says giving Stiles belly a small squeeze in welcome. Stiles gives a breathless laugh at this. "Of course you are," he mumbles to the baby bump as he places his hands over Derek's own. "Of course you're happy, how could you not be?" he sniffles as a few happy tears fall down his cheek. "I love you so much," he announces to his stomach with a tight throat. 

 

 

 

"What do you hear now?" Stiles asks Derek. "He loves you too, Stiles." is Derek's response that has Stiles lighting up like a Christmas tree. "Oh god." the man curses as a new wave of tears begins to settle in along the banks of his eyes. Derek only leans forward to kiss Stiles' stomach.

 

 

 

* * *

 

As night dawn's on, Stiles' chances of going into labor increase. Joseph knows that in order for this pregnancy to go smoothly they need Stiles to be at his strongest but with the upcoming moon cycle, the Hale's wolves are prowling restlessly at the surface, with the need to hunt, kill, and devour. Currently, they face two dilemmas, one, there isn't any more meat and two, hunters lurk about the prairie waiting for an opportunity to attack. With no other option, Joseph voices these problems to Scott, in hopes the boy could come up with a solution or game plan because Scott is _a lot_ smarter than what people give him credit for. "Joseph, Talia, you're the enemy now and so am I." Scott announces.

 

 

 

"Allison won't hesitate, we will all be slaughtered if we take one step out of this house." Scott shakes his head. "We'll take Boyd with us." Talia argues, because the longer they take talking about this, the less time they'll have to hunt. "It won't be enough, you don't know Allison like I do," Scott responds and Joseph looks down to the boy's ring finger to notice that the band is gone, in its place is a lighter pigment of skin. "Allison won't stop until the baby is dead, with her grandfather feeding her all these lies about werewolf children bore from humans, she's blinded with fear. The hunters think that the child will be stronger than any wolf if it's able to make it this far along in a human pregnancy." Scott explains his jaw clenching slightly. "Add the rumor of Stiles' spark and you have an unstoppable werewolf killing machine, Allison has probably already called in at least half of her favors owed from other hunters." the boy adds as he looks out the window.

 

 

 

"We have no choice but to hunt tonight." Joseph interjects with a frown. "If there's anything we can do to save him, we have to try," he adds with Talia placing a hand on his shoulder. "You'd risk your life for him?" Scott questions, eyebrows furrowing. "Of course we would, Stiles is pack now," Talia answers for the both of them. Scott only nods.

 

 

 

This really is a family and maybe werewolves are as bad as Allison and her family made them out to be.

 

 

 

"I know what I have to do." Scott finally speaks up.

 

 

 

* * *

 

The woods are silent even with the occasional whistle from birds. Scott knows that the hunters can hear his footfall, they've all been trained to listen for it. He stops in front of a tree that he knows they're hiding behind. "Scott their coming!" Liam calls as he and Braeden emerge from behind him. The two hunters had shortly joined him after his argument with Allison which ended in him leaving and coming to join the Hale pack for the sake of his brother.

 

 

 

"I know." he says before dropping his bow and arrow to the ground. "Scott, what are you doing! We can't protect ourselves like this." Braeden objects but Scott shakes his head. "They'll see it as a threat, drop your weapons guys," he warns with a glint in his eyes. Hesitantly, Liam abides first, dropping his  40 caliber pistol. Braeden breaths through her nose angrily before dropping her shotgun at the forest floor as well.

 

 

 

Once their weapons are out of their hands, Scott turns back towards the large tree. "I wanna talk!" he announces with a newfound authority in his voice. "It'd be easier if I could hear you too," he adds and the demand is shortly followed by the sound of rustled leaves from behind the tree until two hunters come into his line of vision. "This territory doesn't belong to you anymore." the first hunter speaks. _Ma_ x, he recalls the hunter being named.

 

 

 

"How's your new family working out for you?" Max adds and Scott rolls his eyes. "You done?" he questions bordley. Two other hunters emerge from behind the tree. "You coming home, Scott?" The only girl of the group asks and it sounds sincere. Scott knows her, her name is Alex and she's only sixteen.

 

 

 

Her family was mauled by a pack of feral omegas and it's the reason she discovered Allison and her band of hunters. Scott knows her because he trained her. "Not until I finish this," he replies and she looks away, distraughtly. "What do you mean?" Max questions, his green eyes narrowed and lips tight. "I want Allison to take back Liam and Braeden," he says earning protest from both hunters.

 

 

 

"Quiet!" he snaps at them leaving them both confused but silent. "I want them safe, and I want this over." Scott continues, his fist clenching at his sides. "I need Allison to wait until Stiles has been separated from the fetus." the Hispanic man announces. "You mean till he's dead," Max growls and in the moment he sounds more like a savaged animal than any wolf Scott has ever heard. "Ease up, Max." Alex snaps her, pushing her red hair out of her face to glare at the man.

 

 

 

"Tell Allison that when the moment comes, I'll be the one to destroy it." he all but promises,  with the void of dishonesty in his voice. "Scott!" Liam protested, stepping forward. Max only chuckles at the dumbfounded looks on both Liam's and Braeden's faces. "I'm the only one who can because they trust me," he adds shortly after. A loud crackling sound coming from the walkie-talkies strapped to all the hunter's sides ring out causing everyone to draw to a silence.

 

 

 

"Where the hell are you guys!? The Hale's just crossed over into druid territory, there's nothing we can do now!" a hunter hisses from the other end of the walkie-talkie. Max looks to Scott with realization doting on him. "You played us!" he yells angrily. There's a moment where Max looks as if he's about to charge at Scott but he turns away and runs off last second. The other hunters  follow behind him, at the same fast pace but Alex stays behind for a few more seconds longer than necessary.

 

 

 

Her pale pink lips pull into a frown as she stares at Scott in disbelief and betrayal before she's darting off as well.

 

 

 

Scott gives a sigh of relief before finally letting a small smile take over his face.

 

 

 

_Stiles is going to live._

 

 

 

* * *

Stiles gives a huff and eye roll at the scoff Erica gives the baby name he picked out. "Can't we come up with something just a little more classic?" she asks causing Isaac to snort and smirk from his corner of the room while Cora gives a quiet snicker. Laura and Erica join in an argument over the idea. As the two women argue, movement on the staircase captures Stiles' attention. He sees Scott and mentally sighs in relief.

 

 

 

He watches as Derek goes up to him and thanks him. He can't hear much of their conversation from where he is currently residing on the couch with Erica by his side, who is rubbing his belly affectionately while still arguing nonheatedly with Laura but there isn't any loud outburst or blood from Derek or Scott so he takes it the conversation is going well. When both men enter the room he nudges both women in a signal that he wants to stand up. They both grab one of his hands and help raise him from the couch. "Hey." he greets them both with a smile, moving the hand that Erica had to rest on his belly.

 

 

 

"You okay?" he asks Scott softly. "Yeah, it's not like I'm the one carrying the spawn of Satan." he jokes playfully even earning a snort and playful shove from Derek. Stiles' eyebrows nearly climb to his hairline at this. "This is pretty important, Stiles." Erica reminds him of what he said he would tell Scott when he saw him again. "Tell Scott what you've decided." she eggs him on with a gentle smile and it's so unlike her that it gives Scott a shiver.

 

 

 

"Tell me what?" he questions looking to Derek as if he had the answer. Derek only chuckles softly, a grin taking over his face. "Erica is just trying to talk Stiles out of his baby names." is all that he supplies. "She hates them." Stiles grins in turn. "In that case, I'm on your side no matter what you picked." Scott smiles and even Isaac snorts while Erica rolls her eyes.

 

 

 

"They aren't _that_ bad." Stiles objects because hey, they are actually pretty good in his opinion.

 

 

 

"If it's a boy, Derek Joesph-Scott Hale." Stiles says watching as Scott lights up like up a child given candy. "Alright, I'll admit that one isn't too awful." Erica huffs with another eye roll. "Why don't you tell him the girl's name." Laura suggests supportively. "I was playing around with all of our mothers' names and I was thinking maybe Camila Erica Hale." He announces and if the way Erica tenses up and turns to look at him it's obvious that she didn't know what middle name he had picked out. "I take it back, that's a beautiful name." Erica laughs but her tone is so thick with emotion that she fools no one.

 

 

 

" _Erica_?" Scott says unsurely and Derek laughs. "Hey!" Erica argues reaching to throw a pillow at Scott. "I mean, it's unique and beautiful." Scott is quick to say as he raises his hands in defense against the pillow-wielding blonde. "I like it." Derek smiles from beside Scott. Erica rolls her eyes for the millionth time today, before dropping the pillow back onto it's original surface.

 

 

 

She reaches down to grab the container of meat when she hears a small grumble from Stiles' stomach. "He likes it." Stiles teases earning another eye roll as the woman passes him the container.

 

 

 

Stiles misses the container by only a few inches. As it falls, he tries to quickly grab it but something goes wrong when he bends slightly and feels the most unnerving pain he had ever experienced in his whole eighteen years of living. His knees buckle as he gives a pained gasp. When his knees hit the ground there's this wet sounding crunch and neither Laura or Erica can move as they stare in shock. Just seconds before his head hits the ground, Derek catches it.

 

( _ **entering gory zone guys)**_

 

Stiles closes his eyes momentarily and when he opens them again he's no longer in the living room. As he looks around he realizes he's in the examination room. Scott is the first person to appear in his line of vision. "Erica pass me the morphine." he can hear Derek demand and when he turns his head he sees Erica with a large needle. "Dad says the placenta must have detached," Cora says with her phone held up to her ear.

 

 

 

Derek takes the needle from Erica and stabs it into Stiles' leg earning a painful grunt. "He's coming as fast as he can but--" Cora doesn't get to finish because Erica is cutting her off. "We have to do it now." Erica hisses grabbing the scalpel. She's only seconds away from cutting into Stiles' stomach when Derek grabs her hand tightly in his own. "Erica! Let the morphine spread." he snaps at her.

 

 

 

"There's no time, the baby's dying!" She snaps back at him making Stiles' heart rate climb. "Get 'em out now!" Stiles screams out in pain as tears rush down his face. The contractions are getting the best of him as he sobs and chokes on tears of pure agony. "Stiles, look at me," Scott says and when Stiles does, Erica is cutting open his womb. Stiles gives a scorching cry, spit mixing with his sweat and tears.

 

 

 

He closes his eyes, trying to blink away the pain and when he opens them again he sees Erica staring at the blood covered scalpel, frozen. "Erica, don't!" Scott shouts as he surges towards her. He knocks her to the ground and Cora moves to help him drag her out. "Erica!" Stiles cries weakly squeezing his eyes closed tightly. "Ow!" he screams out his hands clenching the clothe covering the examining table.

 

 

 

"Change him!" Scott yells at Derek. "I can't, not whilst the baby's still in there, I have to get it out first." Derek shakes his head. "Stiles! Stay focused, keep your eyes open." Scott demands. "No! Th--eir suff--ocating!" Stiles screams looking to Derek with blurry vision. He sees that Derek has shifted into his beta form before the man is bending down and disappearing from his line of sight.

 

 

 

Stiles gives a blood-curdling scream when Derek bites down into his womb. He doesn't stop screaming and crying until Derek has taken a small break to spit blood and chunks of meat out. When Derek continues Stiles is sobbing uncontrollably, and slowly slipping away from consciousness. When Derek emerges, he's covered in blood but never the less he reaches his hands into the womb and pulls out a silent baby. The pain is instantly more bearable but Stiles' heart nearly stops when he doesn't hear a cry but then he does hear it and relief floods him.

 

 

 

"Hey, hey, hey." Derek coos at the baby, silencing it. "It's Derek." The raven hair man grins, showing the baby to Stiles. The baby slowly opens his eyes and all Stiles can see is brown, he doesn't have the energy to question how the kid is already so developed . "He's beautiful." Stiles gasps tiredly as Derek moves to rest the baby against Stiles' chest. All he can think as he hold the baby is _mine_ and _love._ Stiles can see Scott smiling at him through his peripheral vision and he's about to smile back when he feels another wave of pain surge through him. He gives a grunt and the baby cries sincing his destress. Stiles gives the baby back to Derek and lulls his head back against the make-shift bed.

 

 

 

Stiles Stilinski-Hale takes his last breath, with a smile on his face as he stares at his husband and child.

 

 

 

As the last bit of life slips from Stiles, so does his smile. His corpse is left staring at both Dereks with vacant eyes. "Stiles?" Scott calls from the man's side. When he gets no response he shakes the man lightly. "Stiles?" he calls again.

 

 

"Stiles!" he yells to no avail. With his heart pounding out of his chest, Scott grabs ahold of Stiles' nose and proceeds to give him mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. When it doesn't work he moves his hands to Stiles' chest and begins CPR. Derek moves to wrap the baby up in a blanket before moving towards Scott. "Scott, take the baby." he demands quickly.

 

 

 

"Keep it away from me!" he hisses angrily blinking away tears as he continues his efforts to revive Stiles. "Derek, I'll take him. I promise I'm okay now." Erica says as she moves to take the baby. He allows it before moving closer to Stiles. Derek grabs ahold of Stiles' arm and bites into it before repeating the action again in another place. Scott watches with tears pooling in his eyes.

 

 

 

"You're okay." he continuously whispers under his breath. "Come on." Derek demands, placing his hand over Stiles' chest and proceeding to do CPR. "It's supposed to be working." Derek cries out in frustration as Stiles still lies motionless. "Oh my god." Scott cries the tears finally falling. Scott looks up at Derek, knowing that their efforts mean nothing.

 

 

 

"I won't kill you, because you deserve to live with knowing this is your fault." he spits at Derek with such rage and hate before he's storming off outside.

 

 

 

He barley makes it past the porch when he falls to the ground, bringing his knees to his chest as he rocks himself back and forth crying. All that he can think is Stiles is gone. He thinks of how they met, when they decided to become best friends forever, the amout of Skyping they did when he moved away. All of it's gone.

 

 

 

Inside Derek works to revive Stiles. He insist that Stiles isn't dead as he continues his methods of CPR. Still, with not so much as a twitch in his heart beat, Stiles remains lifeless. "Please, please, please." Derek begs before he starts to bite Stiles all over. When he steps back to note any changes he doesn't find any.

 

 

 

"Hi, Hi." Erica smiles at the baby in her arms. She doesn't even hear Scott's frantic and angry heart beat as he stands behind her. He's so angry and unsure of what he's going to do, all that he knows is he's going to kill this thing. He's close enough where he can just grab it from Erica's arms and shake it or choke it until it stops breathing, like it did to Stiles. But then it looks at him over Erica's shoulder and it has the same amber brown eyes as his brother.

 

 

 

He sees flashes of Stiles, a five year old missing his two front teeth, a laughing preteen with his arm in a cast, he just sees _Stiles_ in the baby. He falls to his knees mournfully. He can't kill it.

 

 

 

* * *

 

"He shouldn't be this still." Derek says a few days later with still little to no movement from Stiles. "It's the morphine." Joseph assures him. Neither of them want to acknowledge that the bite might have not took. "Maybe I was too late." Derek mumbles solely. "No Derek, listen to his heart." his father says and Derek does hear it, but it's so faint and low.

 

 

 

The roon is silent as the wolves watch the bites all over Stiles' body begin to disappear. His skin is no longer grey but is returning to it's healthy pale color. They watch as his ribs heal and his cheeks fill out like they did before.

 

 

 

There's a moment where everyone besides Derek share a knowing smile, they can all hear Stiles' heart beat growing louder and louder.

 

 

 

Suddenly the man's eyes fly opean, glowing omega golden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've enjoyed writing this story and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it. Trust that this is not the last you'll see of Stiles and Derek in Bella and Edward's shoes but until thing, peace my dudes ~gail


End file.
